A Labor of Fire
by Yincafish
Summary: Seven years after the close of the Hundred year War, and the demise of Fire Lord Ozia. Fire Lord Zuko is in his seventh year on the dais. He and his wife Fire Lady Katara are preparing to bring into the four nations their first heir, but a labor of fire was never going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the very early hours of a scorching summer morning in the Fire Nation. Katara lay restlessly in her bed, turning this way and that, trying to negotiate between the chokingly thick, hot air and the steady weight and shape of her swollen belly. The rich silk sheets wrinkled in protest as she manoeuvred around the bed, occasionally brushing her warm, tanned skin against her sleeping Husband, who had grown accustomed to her nightly roaming and lay still and unawaken in the overgrown bed.

It had been seven years since the close of the hundred year war and the demise of Fire Lord Ozia. Now in his seventh year on the dias, Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Fire Lady Katara were married for a little over a year now. The couple had tried to conceive an heir with some difficulty, but now Katara was nearing her last trimester. Zuko had learnt quickly and on his feet, to handle the water master's temperamental moods and soothe her swollen feet an aching back. It had not been the easiest pregnancy up until now, as Katara's belly swelled her bending took a backwards step and her chi was unbalanced to say the least. And tonight was no different. In the depths of his sleep, Lord Zuko felt his wife rummage around the soft sheets, until abruptly, she stopped. Zuko stirred and wrenched open a sleepy eye. A sharp inhale of breath, a jolt of movement and a stifled cry wrenched open his other eye and alerted him from his rest.

He leaned in closer to Katara, resting his head behind hers on the pillow and whispering softly to her ear, 'How can I help?'

Katara made no reply but scrunched tighter around her precious bump.

'Tara?...Tara what's the matter?'

Zuko drew closer to her, pulling his knees up to slide effortlessly behind hers and cradling her back up against his torso. He reached a comforting hand over her belly, spreading his hand out firmly, and stroking her tenderly with his thumb. She was hot, sweltering even. Alarmed he reached to squeeze her shoulder.

'Hey, Tara?….sweet?' Her shoulder matched the same blazing heat as her belly. Zuko bolted up straight and laid the back of his hand against her forehead.

'Tara!...Agni your burning up!'

In the soft glow of the morning sun the sauntered through the bedrooms large window, the Fire Lord saw the pained grimace that stretched across her face. He sprang from the bed to join her at the bed side. Crouching to be at her level, Zuko grasped one of her sweating hands tightly in his, pressing it firmly to his lips in a kiss, as he swept the dampening hair from her sweat laden brow, relieving further the crease of agony the contorted her face.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry….Zuko I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…' He mumbling was hardly audible through Katara's bereaved sobs. A thin stream of tears cascaded elegantly down her cheeks, collecting silently in the soft downy comfort of the pillows.

'Hey, hey now.' Zuko swept her beautiful face clear of the immediate tears, and resting a hand upon her feverish forehead, he stroked her hair soothingly with his thumb. His face was lined with concern, the worry in his eyes burning through their golden stare. He had seen Katara become so down and weary before during these long, enduring months, but never like this, and her fever was raging.

'Let me call for the physician. Tara, you'll be alright.' He offered a soft smile to his trembling Fire Lady.

'I'm sorry Zuko…Sorry, I'm so sorry.. . Zuko….I couldn't… I'm sorry…..'

'Sshh…. Tara it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for' he continued to stroke her comfortingly. But the soft smile slowly faded from his ivory face, to be replaced with a furrowed brow and a concerned gaze. Katara tried to force a shaky smile, but in a sudden rush of pain, shooting from the pit of her belly, her face scrunched tightly, '…hah!...' Her short cry rang through the royal bed chamber. Zuko lurching forward to comfort his wife, toppling slightly in his hurry, and steadying himself with a strong hand gripped on his crouched knee. He felt the soft silk beneath his palm, but something else also, lifting his hand into a shaft of the glorious morning sun, his mind raced as a sickening feeling rose within him. Inspecting his hand in the light, he saw the thick, red coating of blood. Staring down at his sleep pants, he saw the threatening, red patches that bled through the delicate silk fabric. His mouth hung open for a while, wrenching back to gaze wildly at Katara, who's motionless face looked back at him with sorrowful eyes, as though she already knew the ending to this story.

'Assistance! … Physician! NOW!' Zuko barked to the guards that stood regimentally flanked outside the entrance to the bed chamber. He heard the hurried scuffle of feet and clanking of armour. Wiping his hand hurriedly down the leg of his sleep pants, he pulled Katara's head and his together, placing a firm and strong kiss on the top of her head and hold their foreheads together. _He mustn't let his mind run away with him, everything will be fine. Tara will be fine, I can handle this. _For that moment, Katara felt Zuko's warm breath caress upon her face, seeping its way past the loose curls of hair that had freed themselves from his tight grip, now resting lazily before her face.

It took only moments for aid to arrive. An older man, dressed in a simple, Earth Kingdom Green robe, which fastened around his larger frame at the waist with a single braided cord. His long clean white beard was plaited its full length and was tightly pinned intermittently down the front centre of his robes. Master Hao had been appointed as the Royal family physician only days after the news of Lady Katara's pregnancy. He came with special recommendation to the palace from Former General Iroh, after the Masters role in the delivery of Prince Lu Ten, what must now have been almost 30 years ago. Master Hao strode into the room with a sense of calm and control. His eyes where cast downwards in that humble, servant manner when he spoke.

'Honourable Fire Lord Zuko, I think perhaps it is best that His majesty is escorted through to his private lounge whilst I examine Her Royal Highness, Fire Lady Katara.'

Glaring, Zuko clenched at his wife's hand, 'That will not be nessicary Master Hao. My place is beside my wife.' His voice was slightly muffled as he pressed her hand tightly up to his lips, but his authority was never compromised.

'Very well, if His majesty wishes.' Hao gave a delicate nod, and proceeded to walk towards the royal bed. Zuko rose to allow him access to Katara, reliving the tell-tale stains that now seeped through the leg of his sleep pants. Hao's face jumped somewhat and registering the Fire Lords appearance, pulled back the bed covers that disguised the thick puddles the pooled around Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko paced nervously, just a mere few inches behind Master Hao. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and worry yet they never left the sight of his paling wife, curling in agony upon the bed. His heart was hammering so furiously that he found it difficult to catch the whispering snippets of observations of Hao, as he tended to the Fire Lady. Zuko felt his temper rising, _What is taking so long? Help her! _Then Hao stood straight and clearing his throat quietly he reported,

'Honourable Fire Lord Zuko, I regret that Her Royal Highness, Fire Lady Katara grows ever weak with fever, I think it best that she be moved immediately to the infirmary tower, where she may be tended to by the royal healers.'

Frozen, Zuko found it hard to reply, his eyes searching his beautiful wife's faces for some sign, any sign of agreeance or encouragement. Katara summoned her voice again, leaning shakily up on one weary elbow she stammered, 'I-…. I don't know if I could make-…' The fire lady slumped back onto the bed, her face lying still and lifeless.

'Tara!' Zuko surged forward to her, cupping her feverish face in his hands.

'My Lord I will summon the infirmary guards immediately to transport Fire Lady Katara, she must be healed right away.' Hao spoke urgently, but still maintained his humble gaze downwards in respect.

'No! It will take too long.' Zuko crouched by his wives bedside and peeled back the rest of the covers from her shoulders. He pulled her into his body, his strong hands slipping slightly through the coat of blood that lined the backs of her legs and seeped traitorously through her night dress. Once he had her cradled safely against his torso, Zuko rose to his feet, holding his precious wife against his bare flesh, he felt her swollen belly slide against his chest and that sickening pang of dread hit his stomach.

'Very well Fire Lord Zuko.' Hao bowed respectfully, yet turning on his heels sharply to lead him from the chamber. The Infirmary Tower was some distance from the Royal Family quarters. There were many tapestry lined halls and corridors, stair wells and passages. Katara was well into her eight month of pregnancy. Zuko would never dare comment, for fear of a well-aimed water whip, that she had certainly bloomed to a sizable weight, which became ever more awkward and uncomfortable for her to carry around, but now his muscles strained as the made their way. They finally reached the Infirmary, where they were greeted by flanks of palace physicians and healers. The Fire Lord laid his wife carefully upon a canvas bed, and was immediately swept aside by a young healer, dressed in the traditional water tribe blue.

'Apologies, most Honourable Fire Lord Zuko.' She bowed quickly as they ushered through to an adjoining room. 'Master Hao will need to act quickly, and the area must be sterile.' She kept her head low, a sense of fear coursing through her, not knowing the Fire Lords reaction to such a brash move. But Zuko said nothing. His blank ivory face locked on the distant floor. Slowly his gaze shifted to the water tribe girl stood in front of him. Her powder blue robes reached shortly above her ankles, the traditional darker blue leggings showing through the side slit that came to her knees. However the pristine white trims of her sleeves were tucked away as the fabric rolled up to reveal her tanned brown arms. Her dark hair was tightly bound back in a single long plait, tied with a blue shell bead. Her cheeks grew hot as Zuko's gaze lingered on her.

'My Lord?...' She stammered, as Zukos eyes flicked suddenly up at her voice. 'My Lord, please be reassured that Lady Katara is in the safest healing hands in all of the four nations.' She offered a meek smile. When Zuko made yet again no reply, her attention turned to his bloodied torso.

'If My Lord would wish to clean, there is a wash room across from here' She beckoned the Fire Lord through to a small tiled room. There was a simple basin and a jug of freshly heated water beneath a rounded plate of mirror, along with a stack of neatly folded white towels.

'Thank you. I apologise, my mind is elsewhere for the time being.' The girl jumped in shock- The Fire Lord should never thank his staff, and he should never apologise.

'My Lord, it is my duty and my honour to serve. I shall have fresh clothes brought for you at once, and send for His Majesty's foot men to bathe and dress My Lord.' She returned her humble eyes to the ground and bowed gracefully.

'That will not be necessary.' Zuko fingered the handle of the porcelain jug and turned. 'What is your name?'

She girl eyes grew wide and her voice faltered slightly as she spoke. 'I am Kanora, Your Majesty, of the Northern Water Tribe.' She bowed as she addressed him. Shortly after their marriage, Katara had made great political strides in her role as the new Fire Lady. Her first achievement had been to establish new healing schools in all of the major cities across the four nations. She then appointed the most accomplished of them to the hospitals and infirmaries, instating a few gifted healers to the Palace to serve under the royal physicians. It had been a great accomplishment for the bridge between the nations, supplying the war battered water tribes with more jobs and training, and spreading their healing knowledge throughout, firstly into the Earth Kingdom, where even young girls of Earth heritage strived in learning the healing ways of water. Kanora was a gifted healer, and took her place alongside her fellow sisters in the Fire Palace.

'Thank you, Kanora of the Northern Water Tribe.' Zuko embraced a slight smile, before Kanora bowed and existed. He remembered Katara, Katara from the times of the war. How she had worn the same, traditional blue robes, her hair tied back in the same orderly braid, and of course those hair loopies. He thought of her eyes, those blue and beautiful eyes. The same eyes that had begged forgiveness and cried in sorrow in his arms just a few short moments ago. He braced his hand around the stone basin. Feeling it heat below his raging finger tips. Looking up to the mirror, he took in his blood stained appearance. He reached for a a moistened wash cloth that lay abandoned over the side of the basin. Running it down his torso, he cut a sharp line through the red smears. He reached just above his belly and slowly revealed the star shape scar that embellished his pale flesh. The touch of the cloth was a numb echo of sensation through the marred skin. Wiping his wife precious blood from his body, he thoughtfully traced the shape of the lighting wound, memories flashing through his mind of that fateful night that Katara had saved his life. He remembered waking up to the tear blue eyes, looking down on him. The tender embrace of her body hugged around in as he rose from what should have been his death.

There was a sharp rap on the door to the wash room.

'If His Most Honourable Fire Lord is prepared, I have fresh robes waiting for My Lord.' It was the family head serving woman, Yenna. Yenna had served the Royal family since before Zuko could remember, she had been the only servant to allow him to retreat to his bed chambers in escape from Princess Azula and her friends when he was young. She would tell the Princess that Zuko had moved to another of the Palaces gardens, and send them on a wild goose chase around the vast palace grounds.

'Yes, Yenna. Entre.' Zuko quickly finished wiping down his torso and ringed out the blood soaked cloth into the basin, just as Yenna stepped through the doorway followed by three other male servers. She set a pile of freshly prepared clothes on a bench that ran down one side of the small room.

'I hope My Lord will not think it presumptuous of a humble serving woman, but I have prepared His Majesties training robes. They are softer and for more comfortable than His formal attire' Yenna bowed and stepped back from the bench as she spoke, concern clearly ringing her aging face.

'Thank You Yenna, this is entirely acceptable.' Zuko did not turn to face them. 'Please. I will dress myself. I wish to be left alone.'

'If My Lord so wishes.' Zuko heard their soft footsteps echo away from the wash room. He quickly pulled on the loose fitting silk pants and upper robe, neatly tying a thick sash around his waist, which pressed delicately upon his cleaned scar.

As He left the wash room, Zuko was met again by Yenna, who gently lifted her eyes from their spot on the ground between them as she spoke. 'My Lord Zuko. Master Hao informs me that they maybe sometime until there is news on Lady Katara's health. Perhaps My Lord will be better suited to await news in His personal lounge?'

'No. I will stay in the Tower.'

'My Lord there is a room through from the wards, the healers shall be told to rest elsewhere.' Yenna stepped forward and bowed and she neared Zuko, this was breaking protocol to address the Fire Lord so close to his person. 'My Lord, Lady Katara is a strong warrior. Agni, Yue and the spirits with her, she will pull through.'

Zuko screwed his eyes shut. Pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the nape of his neck. _  
She is strong. She will be okay. She will. She has to be. _


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko lifted his heavy eyes. He was knelt at a large, low, rounded table. His body had huddled down; now resting his head upon his folded arms on the table's edge, a light pressure of a delicate woven throw embraced his back- he wondered what time of day it was. Stretching the cricks from his back as he straightened he glanced around the unfamiliar room. It was round in structure, and quite sparse, a few medical diagrams and charts scattered along the walls. There were a few extravagant potted plants around by the large full length windows that ran along the far side. They were draped with the usual velvet red materials that framed the windows of the Palace, and from time to time a white hot beam of light shone through a crack. Zuko rose gingerly and paced the length of the room, pulling back one of the thick heavy drapes, wincing immediately in the hot glow of the afternoon sun.

He remembered being ushered rather unceremoniously to this room in the early hours of this morning. Glancing back at the low table he noticed the regimentally laid out set of crockery; a lonely porcelain tea cup, a matching, tall and slender tea pot and various small sugar bowls and milk jugs. Placing a pale hand around the belly of the pot he felt the stone cold liquid the lazily lay inside. He figured that his dare to rest his eyes for one exhausting moment must have turned to a few hours slumped upon the marble table. His unscarred cheeks flushed as he realised that someone must have seen him, as the addition of the throw that had covered him was new to his mind.

Zuko clamped his hands to his weary face, scrunching his eyes tight and rubbing the tired flesh. It was an odd sensation as his nearly symmetrical movements were merely dimly echoed down the numb scar that consumed the left side of his face. It was not entirely unpleasant however, in the dizzy moments that bridged between asleep and awake; he let his mind wonder;

_'It won't work' Zuko's eyes narrowed as his arms folded against the rigid mantel of the Fire lords attire. Katara took a gentle pace towards him, cupping his marred left cheek in a cool and slender hand, stroking the rough flesh beneath her delicate finger tips. Zuko couldn't help nuzzling slightly into her touch._

_'Maybe not.' She offered an endearing smile up at him. Their eyes met and locked into each other. Zuko's tense posture fading under her loving stare._

_Sighing into the slightest of smiles he growled, 'Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_He bent slightly down to meet Katara's lips and embraced her in a slow affectionate kiss. As she lowered from the balls of her feet, back to solid ground, Katara gloved her hand in the blue, pulsating water. She glided her hand softly over the lifeless skin of his face. The raging red scar that engulfed the delicate flesh of his eye; burned through the sculpted shape of his chiselled cheek bone and left the remains of his misshapen ear ravaged and sore. His eyes fluttered shut as she lightly circled the contours of his face, the cooling glaze of the water extinguishing the flaming heat of his skin. _

_As her hand cupped around the nub that remained of his ear he cast a sideways glance at her through his golden eyes._

_'Tara?... This isn't because of the wedding is it?'_

_Her blue orbs startled, flashing up to meet his gaze in shock._

_'Oh Zuko! No! Of course not.'_

_She stopped her healing and braced a hand either side of his face, nuzzling her nose against his, her cold, soothing breath lapping against his face until she pulled back slightly, staring into his perfect eyes._

_'I-… I love you Zuko…..' She smiled, as an arrogant smirk creased his cupped face._

A sharp knock on the door, tore Zuko's hands from his tired face. He batted the creases from the front of his training robes and regained his stately posture.

'Yes. Enter.' He commanded, in that strong, slick voice; that was reserved for Fire Lord duties. Yenna stepped into the room, followed closely by Master Hao. They stood side by side and bowed gently in unison. Zuko noted the darkening circles below the elder man's eyes- it had clearly been a restless night for him. Yenna spoke first.

'I trust that His most Honourable Fire Lord Zuko found some sleep this morning. Would My Lord like any tea brought to him?'

Zuko narrowed his eyes and pursed his mouth bitterly, restraining the urge to shout her from the room, but instead he barked.

'No Mistress Yenna. He would not. Master Hao, what is the news of Fire Lady Katara's health?' His eyes darted to the elder man. Who bowed his head as he answered.

'My Lord, Lady Katara is recovering well. The scar is healing w-'

'Scar?' Zuko stopped Hao mid-speech, 'Master Hao, explain?'

'My Lord,' Master Hao bowed lower, caught off guard at the Fire Lords abrupt anger, 'Fire Lady Katara is a strong water bender…There was always a chance that, as His Majesty is also a powerful bender, of fire…That the unborn heir would also carry and element.' Master Hao raised his head and stared gently at Zuko.

'Your daughter, Fire Lord Zuko, will prove to be a most powerful fire bender.' A small smile spread across Hao's face.

'Daughter?' Zuko's face relaxed and he couldn't prevent the grin that consumed him. Yenna as well beamed in joy as she continued her humble stare at the ground.

'Yes My Lord. The chid is strong. Lady Katara however, battles My Lord… All new-borns to be birthed so far between mixed elements have been complimentary; Earth and Fire, two very strong elements of force and power, Water and Earth, two elements of manipulation and balance, all of which have produced healthy, strong bending offspring, or healthy offspring's with no skill of elements. The princess is to be the first newborn of Fire and Water to possess an element.'

'What will happen to Lady Katara Hao?' Zuko's voice rang with an air of concern, but also anger and guilt. It was his element that endangered her life yet again.

Hao shuffled slightly on his feet, returning his gaze humbly to the ground,

'Of that we do not know My Lord. Healers have stopped the flow of blood that would have ended the child's life, through an incision to Fire Lady Katara's stomach, we were able to access the unborn child for healing. She is unharmed, and My Lady is for now stable. But I cannot for see a definite result of her labour. She is to be observed closely by the physicians and receive regular healing to keep her fever and pain at bay.'

Zuko quickly closed his mouth, which he became aware of dropping open as Hao spoke. He needed to see her, now. He didn't want maybe's and 'just-to-be-safes', he wanted his wife.

'Very well, I will see my wife now.' He struggled to keep his voice in control, letting in a sense of crumbling and desperation.

'My Lord' Master Hao bowed once more and left the room. Yenna stepped forward, followed by a small serving girl, who tidied the unused tea set from the table.

'If it is not too bold of a humble serving woman My Lord. The news of a daughter is splendid indeed.' Her eye's sparkled as she met Zuko's stare. 'Had-….had My Lord and Lady discussed any names for their new heir?'

Yenna knew that she was crossing a line, but at this point, she was more the filler of the absent mother role to Zuko, the pride practically bursting from her beaming face.

'It is too bold.' Zuko growled as her walked passed her exit the room. A guilty pang hitting him as he reached the door way.

'Princess Ursa.' He spoke softly as he paused momentarily in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Ok so, for a boy….'_

_'Isn't it a bit early? You said you didn't want any announcements until at least one month in.' Zuko embraced the top of his wife's head against his cheek, her silky hair brushing his scarred skin. Katara lay in the bed with him, As Zuko sat up against the velveted head board, and she laid soothingly a top his taught chest, gently caressing a hand along his ribs._

_'Male Family names then; Sokka, no- we would never here the end of the future Fire Lord Sokka. Hadoka, I don't think my father would be all to flattered or offended. Ermmm….'_

_'How about Ozia?...Or Azulon? Maybe Sozin?' Zuko tried his best to keep his voice as serious as he could manage, staring down to see Katara's reaction. She flicked her eyes up and back towards him._

_'Best not aye? Tempting fate and all.' She traced tantalising circles in the flesh of his abdomen with her fingertips. _

_'Iroh.' She stated simply, a ring of realisation in her voice. Zuko smiled, _

_'There was always meant to be a Fire Lord Iroh. Uncle may actually explode though, when he heard. We should remember to have all scalding hot tea pots removed from the room before-hand.' The pair chuckled softly. He squeezed Katara's shoulder and stroked her slender skin with his thumb, sending shivers down her spine. Katara's stretched out at his touch and buried her face deeper into his torso._

_'Okay then, a girl?' Katara spoke softly into his warm, enticing flesh._

_'Kya.' Zuko almost whispered, before placing a subtle kiss into the water benders hair. He felt her smile blossom across her beautiful face. _

_'Not Azula then?' She queried half-jokingly, turning to lay her head flat on his torso, to look up into at those golden eyes._

_'My sister isn't the sentimental kind,' he smiled 'I feel that the gesture would be somewhat wasted.' Zuko stroked a hand through her dark hair, capturing a strand and twirling it around his fingers. Katara caught his hand in hers, holding his intense gaze. She bought his strong hand down to rest upon her flat, tanned tummy. His warmth spread through her, radiating from her core and stretching from head to foot. Zuko's face broke into a grin as he gently caressed, her hand still lying firmly a top his. A moment of perfect calm passed between the two until Katara stirred._

_'My mother would have burst with joy.' She smiled looking down at her expectant belly, before fluttering her eyes back up to the fire benders._

_'But I do think…' she squeezed tightly around his hand that lay blazing upon her tummy. '….it is high time that Ursa was reinstated to the royal house hold.' Zuko's eyes glimmered wildly. He bent down and pulled his loving wife into a soft embrace of a kiss, cupping her cool cheek in his free hand as he gently stroked the skin of her stomach._

He stroked a gentle thumb over the back of his wife's blazing hand. Her skin was always naturally so cool, the heat worried him. Feeling as good as useless sat holding her hand as her fever raged. Katara had not yet stirred. She lay in her canvas bed, a thin cotton sheet tucked up to her midriff. Her tanned skin was dull and pale, dotted with beads of sweat from her feverish brow. Which quivered gently as her eyes cautiously flickered open.

'..Z-Zuko…' She half-heartedly smiled, as her vision came into focus on the dishevelled Fire Lord.

'Tara! Thank Agni!' Zuko knelt at his wife's bed side, cupping her face and pressing his head to hers. 'I…I thought I would lose you.' His words where barely audible as he spoke softly against Katara's face. She grimaced and a slick tear rolled hurriedly down her slender cheek, dripping deafly onto the cotton pillow that cradled her head.

'I thought I had lost…' She trailed shakily from her sentence, blinking her eyes tightly shut. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then proceeding to wipe the offending tear from her warm cheek, Zuko smiled proudly.

'…her. Katara…. Our daughter is strong. And so will you be.'

'Daughter?!' Katara beamed up into her Husband's glowing golden eyes. 'Our Ursa?' The couple smiled and let out a chuckle of relief and happiness. When the door to the ward swung open, breaking that beautiful moment of joy between them.

It was Kanora, the young healer who had assisted Fire Lord Zuko this morning. She stopped dead in her tracks as she realised his presence, her face flushing a violent red as she quickly lowered her eyes to the humble way of a servant in the royal palace.

'Most Honourable Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, please forgive me, I did not know…. I-' Kanora struggled to find the words to pardon her intrusion. Zuko decided to stop the young girl's misery.

'Kanora… of the…Northern? Water Tribe.' He spoke out across the room.

'Yes, Fire lord Zuko.' Kanora spoke to the marble floor as she bowed her head low.

'Please, continue your work Miss Kanora. I am most grateful for your healing skills.' He offered a rare smile towards the nervous Tribes-girl and pressed one fisted hand into the palm of his other as he bowed slightly in traditional Fire Nation manner. Kanora cautiously regained her stance and strode gingerly towards the bed. Producing a leather water skin from the belt around her waist and setting it upon the side table at the head of the bed. She glanced obediently at Katara, before speaking.

'Fire Lady Katara. I have come to dampen your fever and administer healing to the Royal Child.' She beckoned to the thin sheet that covered her swollen belly,

'If I may Your Majesty?' Katara nodded politely, letting her eyes flutter shut. Zuko rose from his knees and sat back in the chair that had been placed for him by his wife's bedside. Kanora peeled back the simple sheet and revealed the Fire Lady's protruding belly. Katara wore only her white bindings as she lay. The strips of pure white fabric sculpted its path around the swell of Katara's breasts, as another wrapped beneath her belly, down her thighs and stopping a distance before her knees. Her pregnant stomach clearly exposed, A long thin scar blazed its trail down the centre right of her bump. Zuko's eyes grew wide. He knew there would be a scar, but the sight still stirred in his mind. The young healer reached for her water skin, uncorking the leather pouch and drawing from it a delicate skein of gently pulsating water. The liquid spun restlessly upon her flat out laid palm until it became a single thin disc of glowing water. Carefully she placed it upon Katara's navel and Zuko watched in awe as it melted softly into her flesh, radiating a dull blue glow through her stretched tummy. Kanora then turned her attention to The Lady's fever, gloving one hand in the same pulsating water. She cupped her cooling hand along Katara's sweltering forehead, a hiss of water meeting the blazing heat, echoed around the quiet room. As Katara's eyes slowly fluttered open, Kanora removed her hand and smiled and she inclined her head into a subtle bow. She pulled the cotton sheet back up over Katara, flinching slightly when she shuddered as the thin materials came to rest again against the raging scar.

The scurrying shuffle of footsteps clattered in the corridor outside. Yenna appeared, flustered and clearly a little out of breath at the doorway.

'My Lord Zuko. Masters Jun, Lin- Teng and Beau Sao are awaiting your meeting in the throne room.' Zuko aimed an angry scowl at the elder woman.

'I hardly think this is the time Mistress Yenna.' He barked. 'Inform Masters Jun, Lin-Teng and Beau Sao, that their meeting will be re-arranged.' Katara wrapped a warm hand around her husbands, gently caressing the back of his hand.

'Zuko, please. I know how important this meeting is…You've been preparing for it for months now.' Zuko gazed down into those blue pools that pleaded up at him.

'But Tara I-'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Her grip tightened around his hand. 'I'll -….We'll….be right here when your meeting has finished….promise.' Katara inclined her eyes towards her belly and smiled meekly. Zuko couldn't stop his face from splitting into an uncontrollable grin.

'Okay. If My Lady wishes.' He lowered to her, and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. He noticed the lack of response from her own lips that only quivered weakly under his touch. He stroked her face with one of his own warm hands before raising his gaze back to Mistress Yenna.

'Have my robes prepared. I will meet with Masters Jun, Lin- Teng and Beau Sao shortly.' Yenna bowed rather more quickly than usual, a shiver of relief running through her.

'Yes My Lord.' And she led the two of them from the Infirmary Tower towards the Royal family quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

The steady heat of the blazing Firenation sun beamed constantly through the ward windows. Katara lay motionless upon her canvas bed; a steady waved of pains rose and fell within her body, a searing heat coursing through her every pour. She gingerly stroked her hands along the shape of her alight belly, careful to avoid the angry scar. She could feel the slow, rhythmic pulse of heat radiating from her womb, it felt as though it was boiling out any water left inside her, she felt the precious element fleeing her body with every breath, and yet, she felt the dread of losing that same blazing heat, her daughter.

'Shh… Hey now…. Just a little longer…' she cooed at almost a whisper, her eyes fluttered shut and her hands still caressing her painful bump. 'We can do this Ursa…. Just be patient with mummy….. shhh… come on….'

'Fire Lady Katara?' Kanora stood centred in the door way, Katara opened her eyes in time to see her give a gentle bow. She smiled tenderly at the young healer.

'Kanora, please, do come in.' Katara attempted to pull herself up in her bed, steadying herself with up on two elbows.

'Hah!' she gasped as the raw flesh surrounding her scarred tummy stretched out straight. Kanora ran to her side, aiding her up to a sitting position.

'You will be sore for a while my Lady, keep all movements slow and gentle.' She smiled as the Fire Lady settled in her new position in the bed.

'Thank you.' She winced.

'My Lady, Master Hao is on his way to examine you. He will personally be overseeing your progress until the birth.'

At that moment Hao strode into the room in the same controlled yet calm manner. He stopped at the foot of the bed and bowed respectfully.

'My Lady, how are you today? I trust that Kanora here is tending to her Majesties pain and fever?' He shot a stern look over to the young healer who stepped cautiously a pace back from the bed.

'Yes Master Hao, Kanora is doing a wonderful job.' She smiled. 'Although my pains have not gone since they began late last night….Is… is this normal? In a cross element birth?' Hao bowed once more his gentle eyes connecting with Katara's blue, but weary orbs.

'Bearing another element; that is so different to your own will be difficult My Lady. As your chi is offset to that of your child's. A fire bender would normally draw in the heat it needed for growth from its mother; however, as her majesty is of water element, a naturally cooler temperature to that of fire, your daughter is producing her own fire inside of you. Now that you are nearing the end of pregnancy, your daughter will be growing stronger and stronger, her fire building with her strength. '

Katara sat silently, taking in this information. She had known that the chance of her bearing a child of element was strong, with her and Zuko both being powerful water and fire benders respectably. But she hadn't truly considered the complications of a water tribe woman carrying a child of fire. As the realisation dawned on her, a shooting pang fired from the pit of her belly, forcing her to cringe and curl around her bump.

Kanoras eyes sparkled as they flicked up from their position rooted to the marble floor.

'Master Hao….If the child is already as strong as to create her own fire, then would she not survive outside of the womb? I have seen the operation performed many times whilst I studied in Ba Sing Se. It has had marvellous results for both mother and child.' She beamed quizzically at Hao across the canvas bed. But her optimism was only met by a steely stare.

'And if the future heir did not survive such a drastic removal?' his eyes shot a look of damnation at Kanoras steadily reddening face.

'But she is so strong? I… I- I only thought-'

'Perhaps then you should not think Miss Kanora. I believe that you are needed to restock the healing supplies. You should leave at once.' Hao's cold stare followed Kanora from the room. Before returning to the feverish Fire Lady who lay huddled around her swollen belly. Her eye's screwed closed; a sweat rolling from her raging forehead, Katara's breathe had slowed to an agonisingly slow pace. Hao place a stern hand atop her belly, the heat burned brightly beneath is palm.

'I regret that Her Majesty is in such pain.' He lowered his head as he spoke, his expression shifted to a solemn and pitying face. 'But the nation could not risk losing what may be its only future heir. I am sure My Lady understands the critical situation that this places me in.' He looked up to gage Katara's reaction, but her eyes remained closed and her face unchanging. Hao rose and left the room, unsure if she had even heard his words.

'One of the Royal healers will be here shortly to relieve Her Majesty.' He bowed as he left the blazing room.

* * *

Zuko paced rather furiously towards the throne room. Now adorned in his heavy, hot Fire Lord robes and mantel, the weight of the golden ornament that topped his top knot pressing flatly into his slicked back hair. His mind was racing, he knew the importance of this meeting, but he couldn't tare his thoughts away from Katara. He hadn't wanted to seem as though he was hurrying to appease the nobles awaiting him in his throne room, but the sooner it was over, the sooner he could be back at Katara's side. His pace quickened as he strode powerfully down a long hallway, a lined painstakingly ornately with lush tapestries depicting the historical heritage of both Fire and Water, the young couple had had them installed to the entrance hallways of the palace shortly after their marriage.

'Zuko!' A familiar voice echoed down the long passage. Zuko wheeled around to see the voices owner.

'Uncle?' His amber eyes widened in surprise- _Did news really travel that fast? Ba Sing Se to the Firenation Crater was a good few weeks journey. _

'Uncle what are you-' Zuko couldn't finish his sentence, he was pulled forcefully into a somewhat awkward hug, bowing down under the weight of his robes to the older man.

'I came as soon as I heard.' Iroh's eyes were tightly closed, partly in stern concentration and partly to hold back the rush of tears brewing in those aging eyes.

'Uncle I-….I appreciate your presence, this is not the easiest of time for me or Katara….' Zuko felt the old man's grip tighten around his clamped arms. He seized his own grip on his uncles robed shoulders and push back out of his embrace. Leaving his arms out stretched before him grasping the elder's shoulders he spoke,

'I did not expect you until nearer the birth Uncle, but of course you are most welcome, I will have your room arranged and fresh tea sent at once.' Zuko smiled endearingly to Iroh, who's bewildered face only stared back up at him.

'Zuko….You… You are most calm my nephew. I had expected to find you much more distraught than you are.' His eyes gleamed with caution and concern. Then his head drooped low as he spoke,

'I know the pain of losing one's child, it is not an easy burden to bare my nephew, I am glad to see you in such lightened spirits given the dire situation that has befallen us.' Zuko stomach lurched as he realised his uncles reasons for arriving at the palace. He took his time, finding the right words to ease his sadness. Inhaling a define, control breath he smiled,

'Uncle, I fear that you have received misguided information.' Iroh's head lifted slightly.

'Katara is still with child' Zukos inane grin couldn't be stopped from invading his face once more, 'And the child…. Our daughter is growing stronger as times passes.'

Zuko was once again pulled into that same awkward hug, but this time, prepared, he wrapped his arms warmly around Iroh's ample frame. He was aware of the many serving eyes upon them, but he didn't care, this was far more important than his Lordly image.

'My nephew… I am over joyed for you and Lady Katara. Regret that my story had a much sadder ending. The news I received from Healing Mistress Jun this morning led me to believe that all was lost. I should have known such a strong warrior as Fire Lady Katara could never surrender to such an up evil.' Iroh stepped back, breaking the touching embrace between the two.

'She is weak though Uncle, conflicted with the struggle bewtween water and fire within her I-'

'My nephew, you of all should know of the pain of struggle within yourself. You battled with the right and wrong inside you for years before realising and conquering your destiny. I know that Lady Katara will do the same.'

Zuko let out a short sharp sigh of nervous relief, glancing momentarily to the floor, attempting to mask his uncertainty.

'I fear that I have interrupted you nephew.' Zuko wrenched his head up suddenly, remembering his meeting that he was already late for.

'I have to meet with the royal financers and delegates. I'm sure you know well of the mess the nation is left in. I-' Iroh settled a firm hand upon Zuko's shoulder.

'Even the oldest of tea stains will eventually wash clean my nephew. With the right soap powders, the finest waters and enough washes, everything comes bright again.'

Zuko sighed, 'I should go uncle.' He turned a paced a short distance before turning back, 'I am sure that Lady Katara would love to see you, she is resting at the moment in the infirmary tower.' He smiled before continuing his way to the throne room, Before turning once again,

'Uncle? How did you travel so quickly, from Ba Sing Se to the crater. Even by flying bison, it's a few days journey- believe me I've done it!'The old man smiled warmly before answering.

'I have been staying at Ember Island, I was going to write ahead before visiting sometime next week. My plans changed however upon hearing the rumours that circle the nation momentarily.'

'Rumours?'

'People say that the newest heir to the dias has been lost. Miscarried in the night.' Zuko bowed his head subtley,

'I see.'

He turned once more and strode down the corridor, wildly playing out the scenario to happen in his head. He rubbed the back of his neck as he strode, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was difficult enough a situation to negotiate as it was, with Katara way laid his problems only doubled.


	6. Chapter 6

_The fresh, cool tide lapped at Katara's feet, circling her as she sat, knees raised to her chest, on the warm sands. The salty water seeped slowly up the fabric of her powder blue robes where they met the shore. With a steady clench and release of her right hand, she drew the water in and out, as she stared blankly at the tiny waves that crashed upon her tanned feet._

_'Katara?' Katara made no movement, but her brow furrowed in annoyance, she did not want to be found._

_'Hey!' The voice rang out again. She knew it was Zuko. She ignored the leap in her chest, and swallowed hard. Why does this have to be so difficult?_

_Zuko ran clumsily over the hot white sands, losing his footing time to time in the loose dunes. He still wore his training robes; baggy, loose fitted black pants and a red upper robe, detailed ornately with golden trims and embroidery. A thick black sash tied about his muscular waist. The top knot that once gathered his black mane now disappeared, his raven hair falling about his face as his ran._

_'What's wrong Katara? All the time you say your fine! And then you disappear!' There was a snap of anger and annoyance to his voice. Katara's fist clenched tighter as the tide roared passed her, lapping around her body before ebbing away again._

_'It's him isn't it?' Zuko's voice relaxed, 'Katara…Aang's only here on official business. You don't have to…' His voice trailed off as the thought hit him, 'He's the avatar, what on earth so terrible could have happened between you two that you don't even want to see him?' He wasn't angry this time; his voice rang with concern as his eyes settled on the huddled water bender, sat soaked in the cold tide._

_'It wasn't Aang….It was me.' Katara stopped her pull on the ocean and got to her feet. The wet fabric of her robes clung to the curves of her legs and thighs. She turned to face Zuko, her expression low and bitter._

_'I as good as led him on… I mean-….After the war, after your coronation….I thought it was what I wanted, I thought he was what I wanted.' Zuko stepped towards her, gripping her forearms with his warm hands._

_'I know water's your thing and all...' He smirked slightly as she shot a steely stare back up at him, 'But you must be freezing.' Katara glanced down at her bedraggled robes. Sighing a stifled smile before Zuko spoke again,_

_'Come on.' He pulled her gently, teasing her for the ocean to dry land. The night was just beginning, the sun low on the horizon, soon to be replaced by the soft glow of moonlight. The hairs on Katara's arms prickled up as the cool air rushed over her, although she knew Zuko had some play in this. His touch sent a waved of thrill through her, followed by that all too familiar guilt. Why was she here? She could have gone back home to the south-pole weeks ago, but something kept her here, in the fire nation, in the palace._

_Zuko led them further onto the beach before settling cross legged on the still warm sands. Katara knelt beside him, as was tradition in the water tribe. Zuko lit a small fire in front of them, concentrating hard on controlling the blaze and not staring at the wet-through tribe's girl beside him. Katara knew she could just as easily bend the water straight from her clothing, but she was enjoying the moment between them, she watched as the hot flames curled from Zuko's palms and danced against the sands, entwining in each other and lapping at the night air._

_'You know…you can stay here as long as you want….' Zuko didn't turn his head to address her, but continued his fixed gazed into the flames. 'It's been great having you around the palace…Since Mai left I-….' He didn't quite know how he intended to finish his thought, instead let it trail into the night._

_'Do think I was mean…with Aang I mean…. I said he was like…my little brother.' Katara's eye's flicked down to her feet, shuffling in the sand. Zuko braced himself for her reaction to his next comment,_

_'He is.' He saw her head whip round to look out him; her eye's searching the scarred side of his face that faced her._

_'We were all kids then. We were thrown into a situation well beyond our years, but at heart, we were kids Katara.' He turned his face to bare her full accusing stare, only to find that her eyes were soft and pensive, her breathing relaxed and slow._

_'And kids sometimes make the wrong choice.' He smiled; his voice low and calm. 'Sometimes, we think we know what we want…. Because it's all we have known…. Or all we thought we knew.'_

_The two were now sat facing each other as the skies dimmed and the moon rose. The golden light of the fire flickered warmly across their skin, casting half of their faces into shadow._

_'You've been listening to your uncle haven't you?' Katara grinned as his words sank in._

_'He may have given a strikingly similar speech after Mai left.' Zuko smiled, reaching his hands out the run his fingers along her tanned, smooth arms. The damp, icy flesh tantalising his fingertips which glowed soothing warmth through her._

_'I came here because this is where I feel the safest.'_

_'The beach?'_

_'No….' Katara smiled, 'To you… to the palace.'_

_Zuko took her hands in his and gently pulled her to her feet. They stood a while on the sand, hands still entwined, and taking in the cold night air._

_'We should go back, you're frozen.' He cupped his hand around her face, which nuzzled cooly into his warm palm. Pulling his hand away from her face, and settling her own upon his waist, Katara leaned up on the balls of her feet. Their foreheads rested together for a moment, and Katara felt his warm hands caress around her tiny waist. She felt that familiar rush of energy coursing through her body as the moon raised high in the fire nation sky; her blues eye's flashed a silvery glimmer._

_Neither was sure who moved first, or how they got to this, but they soon found their lips brushing against the others. The strange sensation of cool meeting hot, they lingered for a moment._

_'Only if you want to….' Zuko whispered against her supple lips._

_He thought he felt her head nod gently against his, before her lips were pressed to his. Katara's hand reached up around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer towards her. His own wrapped around her waist, drawing her navel into his. They fitted together perfectly, abdomens pressed seamlessly together, the way the swells of Katara's chest nuzzled up against his ribs, his hands resting perfectly in the hollow of the nape of her back._

* * *

'…inflation stands currently at double the last annual count.'

'It's still not enough, we will never meet the quota before the years up if it continues this way.'

'Then what do you suggest? The people can't pay any more when they have nothing left to pay!'

'We work off the debt, rebuild the structures damaged, re-farm the lands-'

'And what about our lands? Who will care for them?'

'Our nation is in debt to both the Earth Kingdom and the North and South Water tribe, for war damages that stretch back one hundred years! We need to be doing all that we can in any way we can! And count ourselves lucky that we are not be held to any financial costs for the destruction of the air temples and the entire air nomad culture!'

'Fire Lord Zuko, we need a solution.'

Zuko's mind was catapulted back into the room. He sat cross-legged on the dias, before him, seated at a low squared table, were three men. Master Jun, the royal financier, who reported all of the financial standings of the nation to the palace. He sat cross-legged on his satin cushion, dress sharply in black and red, his hair scraped tightly back into a small top knot which was secured with a tie of red silk. His face was thin and gaunt. The second, Master Lin-Teng, was the delegate for home land. He wore the same dominantly red robes. An elder man, his grey long hair half hung loose down his back, the top part tied neatly in a loose top knot. The third, Master Beau Sao, was the delegate for the colonies. He was the only man not to wear the traditional fire nation red. Instead he was adorned in Earth Kingdom green, his long tunic restricted him from the tradition cross-legged sit, and instead adopted a more Earth and Water descended kneel.

'We cannot survive as a nation if we do not all pay our part to restore what was damaged by fire nation forces during the years of the war.' Zuko looked sternly down at the three men. His posture was strong and upright, he commanded their attention.

'The Palace has paid above and beyond its part, any more and it is the humble staff who will pay the price. The loss of jobs and families income is not what I want to inflict on my people.' He braced himself for what he was about to announce.

'I notice… that the nobility of my nation are dragging their heels. The majority of the debt so far has been paid by the working classes of the nation. Why is the expense not being paid in proportion to the classes wealth?' His eyes narrowed at the three men, who eyes were all fixed on the ornate table before them.

Master Lin-Teng spoke first.

'Most Honourable Fire Lord Zuko. There would be a great amount of resilience towards the Palace, from the most powerful of the nation, should they be asked to pay any greater price than others.' Zuko was not satisfied.

'You think that we should not do what is only right, because of upsetting a few money grabbing nobels, who clearly have more selfish immoral conducts than respect for their nation?' Zuko's voice was angry, but controlled and firm.

'My Lord,' Master Beau Sao bowed low as he spoke. 'There has also been talk amongst the colonies, that it is not right that people who have lived away from the home land, instead in the Kingdom that has been devastated, and faced the hardship of criticism for their heritage, should be asked to pay as the people of the home land do.'

'It is a burden for all of us to bare Master Beau Sao, as a nation. The amount that we are in debt to will mean that people born long after the war ended, will be paying for the mistakes of their forefathers, whether they live in the colonies or the home land. It serves as a reminder of our great fall from true balance and peace. We are not only restoring the damages we made, but the bridge between our nation and the world. We must bare this burden equally, and be grateful that our fellow nations have been so kind and lenient.'

The three men fell silent. In the silence, Zuko's mind raced back to his wife. He recalled her words to him just a few days ago; don't let them dictate to you Zuko. You are a kind and honourable leader, but sometimes, you need to lay down your word… for the good of your nation.

'It will be enforced, that the richest of the nation will pay an increased share of the national debt, to suit the wealth of their house. The poorer families will pay only as much as they can afford whilst maintaining a reasonable standard of living. Let any man who argues this be sent to the Palace to speak his mind; he will be met with a strong resilience.' Zuko's voice echoed through the throne room.

'Master Jun, I will expect a report within the following month of the progress in both the home land and colonies.' Zuko rose from his dias, the three men scrambling to their feet in a hurried show of respect. Zuko did not wait for a reply, he strode passed the men at a quick pace, feeling all three pairs of eyes on him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Royal infirmary stock room was huge. A tiny metal door, barely anything in the fire palace was made of wood- it was far too dangerous, given that any stray spark could alight the whole place. The door opened into a vast narrow walkway, lined with tall shelving, each regimentally filled with an assortment of coloured bottles and beakers, vials and boxes, it stretched far beyond the eyes gaze.

'Two hundred and forty nine… two hundred and fifty.'

Kanora, the young northern tribe healer was knelt amongst the bustling stock, she had been there for hours and was growing frustrated in her task. Her brow furrowed as she rose and reached up high to slide a large box of bottles of viper-leaches back in its place. _Restock the supplies? There's not a single bottle missing or even out of place? _She cast a questioning eye down the length of the shelves, turning sharply when a sudden creak of the door shot down the narrow passage. It was Master Hao.

'Kanora isn't it?' Hao squinted slightly at the young girl. Pushing a clenched fist into her other flattened palm, Kanora bowed in the traditional fire nation manner that befitted the conducted between student and master.

'Yes Master Hao.' She addressed the floor as she bowed.

'That wasn't clever Kanora, addressing her Majesty like that.' Hao spoke with the same cool calmness in his voice, but the words somewhat spat at Kanora, who raised her gaze questioningly at the elder man.

'Master Hao?'

'Supposing Kanora, that the heir to the Fire nation was lost before birth? What do you suppose would happen?' Hao snapped. Kanora thought quietly before answering.

'It is a most terrible thing to lose a child, but there is no reason that another could not be conceived.'

'Even this heir was conceived with difficulty- that is no secret among the infirmary staff. This heir has difficulty being birthed, why shouldn't another child?' Hao's eyes were narrowed, and he almost spoke through gritted teeth. Kanora was becoming aware that she had very nearly uncovered some grand plan.

'So…' Kanora braced herself and took one solid breath to calm her nerves. 'So we're to risk Fire Lady Katara's life, so that an heir to the nation is confirmed?' Her slender eyebrows raised in a mixture of shock and questioning, her mouth hung slightly open. 'She could very well die….she almost did.'

Hao let his eyes close and head bow low as he spoke.

'It would be most tragic.' He sounded sincere and laden with regret. 'But… it is a strong possibility, the fire growing in her womb could very well destroy her, so we cannot take the chance. If the Fire Lady were lost, the ministers have very great doubts that Fire Lord Zuko will choose himself another lady. And so…' He raised his head again and held Kanora's stare with a strong, condemning look, 'We must save the child above all else.'

Kanora was very aware of her open hanging jaw, and the furious look that spread like wild fire across her face, which began to burn as she searched for the words.

'That's…that's horrific…not to mention treason! Your telling me that we...use!...Use the Fire Lady to let a perfectly strong child grow even stronger, to the point that she could kill her own mother!' Her words escape a little louder than she had intended. 'I am sure the Fire Lord would never consent to this!'

'No. He does not know. And does not suspect it. He's far to relieved that his wife and daughter are for now, unharmed.' Hao's voice was suddenly more sinister. Kanora tried to step back from him, but stumbled loudly into the shelving behind her, sending several glass bottles hurling from their stations, smashing cruelly against the marble floor.

'One silly little tribe's girl, is not going to ruin such a carefully orchestrated plan. If we leave no heir to the Fire Dias, we could start another hundred year war! Do you understand that?!' Hao lurched forward; his face was so close to Kanora's that she felt the light spray of saliva that followed his words.

* * *

The palace was silent. All of the staff nervously averted their eyes as he passed. His robes billowing out behind him as he as good as quick marched down the unending corridor. Zuko wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. He was sure to rattle a number of powerful, noble man's cages, and a revolt from the colonies was the last thing he'd wanted to begin. He gritted his teeth and snarled a raging breath. He owed everything and nothing to that horrendous war; it had thrown him through the worst years of his life, but it had also led him to Katara, forced him to choose the path of goodness and peace, and assumed him to dias. Which at the moment was the last place he wanted to be.

'Fire Lord Zuko.' A shrill voice rang as Zuko's mind whirred back to the present. It was Yenna, standing a mere foot away from him; he had almost walked straight into her. The serving woman scuttled back hurriedly to assume a more respectful distance.

'Does my Lord have any other business for today?' Zuko couldn't see her face, it was pointed towards the ground. So he addressed the grey, loose topknot instead.

'I-…' He thought of the stacks of papers waiting for him in his office; debt plans, inflation rates, a mess with the naval fleets to sort out and one burning solution to the conflicts in the colonies to find. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'I would like to see Lady Katara first.'

Yenna nodded, head still lowered to the ground.

'Prepare my office, I will be along shortly.' He began is journey to the Infirmary Tower. Then he remembered.

'And Yenna, have Former general Iroh's room arranged, and tea awaiting his arrival.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Katara my dear, it is good to see you.' Former General Iroh beamed softly as he entered the infirmary ward. It had been several months since he last visited the palace, but he was just as Katara remembered; his smoky grey hair fell lightly upon his shoulders where it was not gathered into an orderly top knot. The fresh scent of some sort of herbal infusion drafted forwards with his stride. Katara embraced a warm smile upon seeing the elder man.

'Uncle Iroh, it is always a pleasure.' Her blue eyes sparkled with affection. She was genuinely pleased to see him. Iroh had been and continued to be a pillar of strength and reason to the two royals; acting as a father figure to them both, and always with a pot of tea to hand, he had even insisted that Katara call him 'Uncle' as well. He strode peacefully across the room and sat in the same wicker chair that Zuko had just a few minutes earlier.

'How is Ba Sing Se? I've heard such amazing stories of the developments in the lower ring.' Katara chirped brightly, turning to face Iroh, who smiled endearingly, placing a comforting hand upon her feverish shoulder.

'Always the diplomat Lady Katara. So concerned for the needs of others. But how are you my dear? I must admit, I was most shocked to hear of you taken ill.' Iroh's golden eyes narrowed in concern upon the water bender, who despite her best show, was clearly weak and fighting back pain. Her tanned skin was white washed and dampened with a mist of feverish sweat, and although she hid it well, from time to time a pain-stricken grimace flashed across her tired face.

She felt Iroh's warm, caring hand upon her shoulder. She knew he meant to comfort her, but his pity was more than she could take right now. Katara scrunched her eye's tight and angrily fought to keep the tears from pouring down her face. She knew it was hopeless, her lip trembled wildly and she gave in to the on pour of emotions she had bottled up. How she wanted Zuko right now. His dais came first, always, she knew that, but still. Katara buried her face into the soft cotton of the pillow, a wash with embarrassment and overwhelmed with pure exhaustion. She felt the warmth retreat from her shoulder and Iroh withdrew has hand and sighed quietly. Allowing her for a few moments to sob silently into the bedding.

'You must never give in to despair my dear.'

Katara tried her best to regain her composure, breathing deeply and clenching tight handfuls of the bed covers.

'Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts…In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself.'

Katara lifted her face to peer at the former general. He met her gaze with a look of perfect calm and understanding.

'That is the meaning of inner strength.' His voice was soft and flowing, running circles around Katara's mind and forcing her to sigh a brief smile. She out stretched her hand and was met immediately by Iroh's, who held both of his firm hands, cupped around her one.

The sound of feet broke the silence. A small figure appeared in the door, a young woman, dressed in the traditional Water tribe robes, befitting a woman of her age. She walked into the room, with great confidence, A smile radiating across her face.

'Lady Katara, Former General Iroh.' She bowed swiftly but respectfully, never breaking her cheerful disposition.

'My name is Chiluna.' She took three more confidents steps towards to bed, untying the water pouch from her belt.

'Would my Lady prefer privacy whilst we commence the healing session?'

Iroh knew that she meant no offence to him, but still he felt the pang of not being wanted. But still he rose to his feet steadily,

'Of course.' He beamed down to Katara. 'We shall resume shortly, perhaps over tea? As I recall, the kitchen here serve a most wonderful blend of fire lily infused with flame ginger.' Katara smiled after him as he exited the room, lost in his day dream of tea. Chilune approached the bed further, having already drawn a portion of water from her pouch and gloving it around her hand. As she folded back the cotton sheet that covered The Fire Lady's belly, a thought flashed in Katara's mind,

'Where is Miss Kanora?' she wondered out loud.

'Kanora? Oh yes, of course.' Chiluna was focused almost entirely on her healing, watching the pulsating disc of water melt effortlessly through the skin, then snapping her attention to the water bender.

'I expect she will be packing my Lady.'

'Packing? Is she leaving us?'

'It was most strange my Lady, a few moments ago, she burst into the common so elated. Told us that she was moving to Omashu, tonight! Being relocated to the Oma memorial Infirmary.' Chiluna stopped briefly, the thought washing over her, 'First time she'd ever mentioned moving though. I had no idea.'

'How strange.' Katara mused

'Hmm…. Okay, well. Is there anything else that I can do for my Lady?' Chiluna poured the glowing water back into her pouch and buckled it back to her belt, still smiling.

'No, Thank you Chiluna.' Katara smiled softly and watched as she turned and walked towards to door. 'Oh actually,'

'Yes my Lady.'

'Should you see Former General Iroh, please could you inform him that we are finished here?'

'Of course my Lady.' And Chiluna left the ward, as brightly and confidently as she had entered.

It was sometime before Iroh returned. Katara lay restfully upon the bed, she figured that he must have ventured in search of Tea of some kind. But she did not mind the quiet. She lay listening to the sound of her own breathing, both tender hands placed softly upon her belly. She had never felt so drained, like all the water I the world had simply disappeared. The hot air choked her with every breath, and every pulse that sent her blood gushing round felt like a struggle to summon the strength. She tried to calm herself, thinking of the beautiful baby girl that lay sleeping inside her. _My baby Ursa. My beautiful baby Ursa. _

* * *

'Nephew! Is your meeting over so quickly?' Iroh's voice carried clearly down the long corridor. Though Zuko was approaching quickly, his stride powerful and headstrong.

'Uncle? I thought you were with Tar- …Lady Katara?'

'Just allowing her some privacy with the healer. I thought I would order some tea to be brought to the infirmary- Ginger has excellent healing qualities.' Zuko was now standing side by side with his uncle, the two now headed together in the direction of the infirmary. Zuko smirked.

'Of course Uncle, I'll have some brought immediately.' His tone shifted slightly, 'How was Katara?'

'She is very emotional Zuko, she has had a rather traumatic time of late… as have you of course.'

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. The world turned a fuzzy kind of white for a few seconds, and the room span relentlessly around him. He felt the hard stone of a wall slam against his side. He looked down to the ground and instead of his pointed leather boots; he saw his bare feet, bathed in a thick red coat of blood. His gaze traced up his body, his black silk sleep pants, soaked in the threatening liquid, his bare torso smeared with blood, hiding the star shape scar emblazoned just above his belly. His vision snapped clear again and he became aware of his erratic breathing and several voices buzzing around him. He was slumped rather awkwardly against a stone wall of the corridor, and soon realised that the heat behind him was in fact Iroh, grasping him by the shoulders, trying to keep him steady.

'Zuko?... Zuko can you hear me?'

Zuko gingerly got to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall for support. A number of guardsmen and serving staff had gathered around, a hot flush of embarrassment surged through him, but he was not about the show it. He tried to stand as strongly and confidently as he could manage.

'I am fine Uncle… He should continue to the infirmary tower, Lady Katara will be waiting for us.'

'Perhaps we should also have you seen to Lord Zuko? You do not appear well my nephew.'

Zuko made no acknowledgement of his gesture but continued to stride, if a little shakily, down the corridor, Iroh at his heals. When they were out of sight and ear shot of any staff, Zuko felt a strong hand pull on his arm, slowing his pace and turning him slightly into Iroh,

'I know that you are troubled nephew….'

Zuko couldn't make eye contact with the elder man, he had already embarrassed himself today, he was not going to make it a second time,

'But you know… Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel; you can't always see the light at the end, but if you just keep moving… you will find yourself in a better place.'

Zuko sighed and dared to flick his eyes down to his uncle,

'Why do I feel like I've heard that anecdote before?' he breathed, a weak smile daring to break his pristine, lordly expression.

'The old ones are always the best.' Iroh smirked. Looking up at his nephew, eye's full of pride and concern.

* * *

Zuko strode confidently into the infirmary tower, Iroh only a step behind. Hopefully news hadn't travelled so fast and he was free from the embarrassment of earlier. He continued his route march to the familiar ward until he spotted a face he recognised.

'Miss Kanora, of the Northern Water tribe. How is my wife?'

Kanora spun around, her face was white washed, her expression rather like a small creature caught in the sights of a poacher.

'Fire Lord Zuko…..I-…er…I…' She fumbled around her words uselessly, drawing up nothing of use to say.

'My wife? Fire Lady Katara? How is her condition? You were treating her just this afternoon?' Zuko's brow raised quizzically, his eye's narrowed in suspicion.

'I-…I'm sorry My Lord, you must have my confused for another healer.' Kanora bowed hurriedly, shuffling a little on her feet. 'I wouldn't know of Her Majesties condition…but I can direct you to her personal healer….Miss… Chiluna… I believe.' She looked up hopefully at the mystified Fire Lord staring down at her.

'But I- ' Zuko began before his thoughts were dashed by a much softer voice.

'Nephew, perhaps we should see Lady Katara now. It is getting late.'

Zuko glanced at the nearby window, the sun was ready to set- _was it really that late? _

'Thank you Miss…Kanora. We shall see Lady Katara now.' Iroh smiled at the terrified healer, before sweeping his nephew through the adjoining corridor to Katara's room.

Katara's silhouetted form gently rose and fell beneath the cotton sheets. One hand curled delicately around her belly, the other tucked tightly beneath her head, she was sleeping peacefully, finding those few moments between pain and fever.

'I will leave you two alone' Iroh all but whispered, placing briefly, a comforting hand upon Zuko's shoulder. Zuko stepped lightly around the bed and knelt quietly by his wife's side. Her beautiful eye's had fluttered shut, her face still beaded with a feverish sweat, but finally resting. He gently swept a lose curl of hair from her face, the heat of her skin burning his pale flesh. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. Zuko place a timid hand beside hers on her belly, then his face leapt with shock; he felt a tiny little heartbeat, drumming away beneath the skin. He massaged her softly with his thumb, and stretched to place a tender kiss upon her forehead.

'Zuko?...' Katara's eyes lifted heavily and the pain shone through her face once again.

'Shhh… Tara, go back to sleep… I'm here.' He held his hand against her face, stroking his thumb along her hair. He watched as her eye's once again slid closed. Her hand stretched from beneath her head and reached up to grasp weakly around Zuko's arm.

Zuko placed another soft kiss to her forehead.

'I love you Tara' He whispered into her hair.

There was no reply. He gazed down at his wife, once again asleep, or too exhausted to answer. He stayed with her for some time, watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing, as intently as if it may stop at any time. His own eyes grew heavy, he rested his head a moment beside Katara's, on the soft canvas cover she lay on. Very soon to two were sleeping, still holding each other softly. Katara's cheek nuzzled into the downy thickness of Zuko's jet black hair as she drifted further into her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Zuko met Katara's trembling lips in a rush and thrill of happiness and relief, there were so many eye's upon them, the couple could feel each pair boring into them as they stood upon the dais with the hooded figure of fire sage. This same kiss had married so many fire lords and ladies, for generations, this one spotlighted kiss. But this time it was different, it felt different. Never before had there been a Fire Lady from outside of the fire nation, let alone a water bender. But more than that, this was the woman that Zuko loved, whom he wanted to marry, and not out of necessity. His hand grew warmer, clasped around Katara's own cool hands. He squeezed her a little tighter as they broke away from their embrace, meeting each other's gaze. Katara looked up into those amber orbs, she could have sworn they were smiling. Without a word, but bursting with pride, Fire Lord Zuko led his new Fire Lady along the dais and exited the bustling temple to a small side room. Catching the rising sea of Red, Blue and Green leave their seats and lower in a respectful bow as the disappeared. _

_The room was small by palace standards but it was filled to bursting with Fire lily's, roaring candles and lanterns and delicate ice carvings, that trailed around the room in the shape of garlands of flowers. It was truly beautiful but the two could have walked in to anywhere, it wouldn't have mattered, they stood hand in hand facing each other, an innate grin gracing both their faces. _

_'We did it' Katara burst, feeling the hot flush across her face._

_'We certainly did… Fire Lady Katara.' Zuko smirked as he leant to place a tender kiss against his wife's lips._

_As they broke apart once more, Zuko gazed in awe at Katara's beauty. He had been so nervous before that he hadn't truly stopped to take her in. Her rich silk wedding gown was an attempt at being in line as much as possible with both water and fire tradition. The blazing red crimson that coloured her boddess slowly melted into the rich ocean blue that lapped at her feet, creating beautiful depths of violets and purples about her mid-section. A thin trim and white artic fur lined the loveheart neck and the long sweeping arms of her dress. Her hair was tied intricately in a series of twists and braids, held in place with tiny sparkling ruby pins. Her mother's necklace lay proudly against her neck, the silver pendant gleaming against her sift tanned skin. She was truly beautiful. Zuko himself wore the traditional white silk robes that befitted both nations, intricately embroidered along the edges with the same crimson and ocean blue; sweeping lines of stitching that swirled into tiny forms of crimson dragons and blue crescent moons, dotted with jewels of rubies and sapphires. _

_He stepped closer to Katara, lifting her chin to meet his eyes with one strong hand; his other cupped her cheek delicately. He looked deep into her eyes, so happy and proud. The pair had faced so many offenses and barriers to their marriage; parties from both nations sought to never seen such a union between the two, but they had found a way, they had sealed their fates in marriage._

* * *

The sun rose silently outside the infirmary tower. The hair prickled along Fire Lord Zuko's arms as the soft hot rays beamed gently through the window, cascading light onto his robed back. He stirred from his sleep, still huddled awkwardly over the canvas bed, one hand laid around Katara's belly, the other folded beneath his head. He straightened and stretched his neck; yet another night spent kneeling upon the floor was doing his back no favours. He inhaled deeply and let out a small contained burst of flames through his nose on his exhale. He always rose with the sun, the energy it burned down was too strong to ignore. He looked over his wife, still sleeping soundly on the bed. She seemed so much paler than before, weak and almost lifeless. He turned his attention to the little heartbeat, drumming wildly beneath his palm. _One more month, just one…_

Katara shuddered slightly under his touch, one deep breath and her eyes flickered open, she turned her head to face him. The usual sparkle that would shine from her ocean deep eyes was distinguished; they pooled a murky dull grey. The dark rings beneath her eyes, heavy and pronounce against her pale flesh.

'Morning.' Zuko smiled as he swept a warm hand down her face. Katara could not react to his touch, she wanted to, but the movement was not in her, her eyes grew too heavy to hold open much longer, they dragged themselves closed as she murmured.

'Good morning… Zuko.'

He detected an attempt at a smile, but it never graced her weary lips. Zuko held her hand tightly and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

'I'm sorry Tara.' His voice was low and heavy, breaking slightly as the words escaped him. Katara could not raise her voice the question, but gently opened her dull eyes to query him.

'I've put you in so much pain… I never wanted this…' Zuko carefully rubbed the back of her hand, feeling its dead weight pulling back down to the bed.

'I hate that I have done this to you…' his voice trailed as he spoke. Katara raised a shaky, uncertain hand and cupped it around his face, feeling a cool tear slide its way, rippling over her knuckles.

'No Zuko… don't.'

He mirrored his own hand atop hers, and nuzzled his marred cheek into her palm. Feeling her weary arm grow tired and her palm slip down his face. He lay her arm gently back across her body on the bed.

'I will send a message to Uncle… ask for his assistance in the office for a while… I'm not leaving you Tara.'

* * *

Master Hao furiously paced the length of his sleeping chamber. He could not sleep, he could blame the heat, the pressure of serving the Fire Royals, but he knew why he was kept from his bed. He tried to run an array of scenarios through his head, _what would he do? Could he do it? Could he let it happen if the time came? _His head pounded furiously as these questions jostled in his mind. _If he hadn't come to the palace, this would never have been put to him, If Iroh had not….Iroh._

His eyes grew wide as the thought descended. It had been Former General Iroh's strong recommendation that had placed him in the Fire Palace, in charge of the care of the Fire Lady and the future heir. _His own nephew…_ _He couldn't?...Could he?_

* * *

Zuko strolled back towards the infirmary tower; he had washed and dressed in his casual silk robes, still the traditional Black and Red, detailed with golden thread embroidery. Iroh had graciously agreed to hold the fort, signing what was agreed to be signed, keeping all the affairs ticking over until his return. Zuko was not too concerned, he hadn't intended to make much drastic action until he knew the reaction to his newly instated laws, changing the payment of the national war debt to be paid proportionally to the citizens earnings- the nobles will not like it, but they didn't have to like it, Zuko did not care for their opinion of him or his laws, but he did need their loyalty, and there co-operation.

He rounded the corner that would lead him to the infirmaries entrance when he was greeted by a rather dishevelled looking Master Hao. He noted the dark rings beneath his eyes, the wisps of white hair that had eluded his usually ordered top knot and the laboured quality to his voice as he spoke,

'Most Honourable Fire Lord Zuko, we were not expecting you to visit so early My Lord.' His loose knot wobbled as if to topple as he bowed.

'I have made arrangement for my duties, today I wish to be with my wife, Master Hao.' Zuko almost barked. He walked just a pace before the elder man as they entered the infirmary.

'What news can you tell me of her condition?'

'Her Majesty is further weakened by the fire growing inside her. We are trying all that we can to dull the pain, but it seems to persist.' Hao sighed, eyes cast downwards. Zuko could sense the regret in his voice; he turned to him as the neared Katara's room.

'You are an honourable man Master Hao. I have every faith in your capabilities. My uncle has trusted you before, so now I trust you with family.' Zuko inclined his head in the slightest of bows, trying to toe that line between his Fire Lord Status and genuine thanks. Hao only sighed, a great pang ringing in his chest as he watched the young Fire Lord enter his Lady's infirmary ward.

* * *

Zuko was shocked to see Katara, sitting on the bed side, a young healer supporting her from one side, a tight arm wrapped around her waist, heavily holding her upright. Katara's body drooped and sagged as she fought to keep her energy flowing, but the struggle was clear to see. Zuko quietly came to sit beside her on the bed, firmly placing both arms around her shoulders.

'You're supposed to be resting.' He smiled a gentle, almost whisper into her neck.

'I just wanted to feel some solid ground beneath my feet,' Katara quipped, 'I can't stand the bed rest routine.'

Zuko chuckled, recalling the many arguments the two had endured during this pregnancy, concerning the practice of rest and feet up. He knew how well Katara hated the idea of 'rest'.

'You seem brighter than earlier,' his eyes sparkled as he spoke, just a little hope leaping in his heart. 'Maybe a little while away from bed will do you well; if Master Hao agrees of course.'

Katara leant heavily against her husband's strong shoulder, burying her head into his chiselled collar bone. Zuko smiled, embracing her head against him in one hand, then turning to the young healer,

'Summon Master Hao, I would like a consultation.'

'Yes Fire Lord Zuko, at once My Lord.' The young girl inclined in a short bow before fully transferring the Fire Lady's lean over to her husband, and exiting the room without another word.

* * *

'I'm sorry if I scared you.' Katara fingered the rich silk of Zuko's informal robes as she spoke, 'You've had a hard few days Zuko…I-…I worry about you.' She glanced up into his amber eyes. Zuko's warm hand immediately came to cup her face as it inclined up to him.

'No. Katara, don't you dare apologise.' His face was suddenly very serious. 'Don't you dare, you hear me?' Without letting her retort, Zuko engaged his beautiful wife in a gentle kiss, before letting her heavy head drift back to position against his neck.

Seconds later a subtle clearing of the throat, announced the familiar figure of Master Hao, standing in the door way. He pushed a wicker styled chair, with two larger wheels and two smaller, crafted in some sort of solid, light wood. A silk cushioned mat lined the seat and back of the chair, a light woven throw folded over one arm.

'I believe this will be over some use to you My Lord.' Hao smiled as Zuko turned to see the elder man. 'I think some fresh air and a change of scenery will do My lady no harm. A healer will be always at hand to you, and I will be on call at all times.' He smiled as he pushed the chair closer to the bed. Zuko felt Katara's smile spread across her face, her squeezed her shoulder more tightly.

'Thank you Master Hao.'

'The infirmary guard will be here shortly to transport Lady Katara' Hao breathed.

'Not necessary Master Hao, I would like to care for my wife today.'

'Zuko, you need to rest too…' Katara shakily pulled out of his grip and looked up to his weary face, running a blazing hand down the scarred side of his face, which was ragged and hot, wrinkled further with the stress and worry of the past few days. He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips.

'I can look after you Tara…' he placed his kiss upon the back of her hand, 'I promise.'

Between Zuko and Master Hao, they helped Katara briefly to her feet, she winced in pain as the skin over her stomach stretched, tugging at her scar. Then she was sat gently into the chair, feet placed in a cushioned holding to raise them safely from the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

A warm breeze danced through the fire blossoms that lined the palace garden. The morning sun was not at its peak yet, so the rays did not scorch the ground too harshly. The fresh air washed over Katara's face, she closed her heavy eyes and drew as deeper breath as she could. Stepping out a second after her, holding tightly to the handles of her chair, Zuko embraced the fiery air; that built up steadily inside his chest, fuelling the heat and life that rushed around him. He had brought her to the Water Garden, her garden. Before they had married, Zuko had had this beautiful garden constructed for the water tribe woman. It had many entwining ponds and streams, all regimentally lined with white paving's; that sparkled in the sun like melting ice. Intermittently along the outer walls of the palace that enclosed it along one side, there were spouts of water, the rushed quietly down into a trough of bubbling water. All of the flowers in the garden were of a blue colour; aqua-violets, Yue-lilies and more. Zuko effortlessly pushed his wife over a small arching foot bridge that crossed them over a small pond, into a patch of lush grass, entirely surrounded by tall brushes and reeds, a light canvas roof was hoisted above, supported on several bamboo shoots, casting a cooling shade onto the two. The sound of the rush of the water around them rang in Katara's ear, like the laugh of a child; she could feel the life slowly returning to her eyes. She placed a nervous hand upon her stomach, still blazing its ravishing heat.

'Tara, Are you okay?' Zuko squeezed her shoulder a little. He knew that there was as much help as they would ever need; only a signal away and the entire infirmary's staff would be on hand, but he still worried. Katara gently nuzzled her head onto his hand, sighing,

'Zuko, I'm fine… don't worry yourself so much.' But worry is all he could do, Zuko felt so useless, he was not a doctor, he wasn't a healer, he wasn't a water bender. He was exactly what Katara didn't need right now, more fire, more heat. They lingered a moment, in the shade of the canopy, taking solace in the privacy of the tall reeds.

'How was your meeting Zuko?'

'What? Tara really?...' Zuko walked around to kneel in front of her, holding both if her hands in his. 'You're in so much pain… and you're concerned with politics?' He almost chuckled, his one good brow raised quizzically.

'I care Zuko.' She protested, ripping her hands from his and lifting his face in both hands to look into those golden eyes. She stroked the rough scarred skin of his left cheek with her thumb. His face looked so worn and tired; these past few days have not been kind to him.

'I care about you… your work…tell me' she smiled, though fighting not to cringe at the shooting pang that rang from her belly.

* * *

The heavy metal door slammed angrily behind Hao, he paced strongly down the long, ornate corridor that would lead him directly to the throne room. Lines of guards eyed him suspiciously, noting their stares he filtered his aggression to bubble beneath the skin, unnoticed. He halted in front of the regiment of stern faced guards that crossed before the intimidating, pillared doors to the throne room.

'I need to speak to Former General Iroh, immediately.' Hao spoke strongly, but on noticing the hesitation in the men's reply he added, 'It concerns the wellbeing of the Fire Lord and the Royal Family.' That did it. The guards parted and pulled open the heavy doors. The throne room was vast. An enormous hall, dripping with red and gold detailing, with sculpted pillars that ran precisely straight down the room in ten regimental lines. The dais stood at the far centre of the hall; a platform raised above the rest of the room, the Fire lords place sat slightly higher than his lady's. Behind it there would usually be a great wall of fire, and a thinner screen of flames would run in front, but now they were extinguished, leaving instead in their place a few scorched panels an ashen tiles where the flames had lapped at the wall and floor. Katara's water tribe heritage hadn't penetrated this far into Firenation protocol, the throne room was as red and fiery as tradition dictated, something's had had to remain steadfast. To the left of the dais, was a rather understated metal door, the Fire nation emblem blazed smartly across it, the Fire Lords study. Hao crossed the vast space and rapped a strong fist against the cold metal.

'Enter.' The voice inside was commanding and sure, but far more easy and fluid than Zuko's.

Iroh sat almost completely dwarfed by the flanks of stack of scrolls that covered the large desk, Fire Lord Zuko had a lot of catching up to do. Behind him a round ornate window, peered out on to a quiet, private family garden, a giant sakura tree rooted in its centre alongside a peaceful turtle-duck pond. The view inside however was far less peaceful. The many scattered forms and scrolls littered the room, not exactly messy, but not ordered. The tension lingered in the air like a cloud of stress that followed over the occupiers head.

'Master Hao. What an honour for you to visit the Fire Lords study. I am afraid that my nephew is currently away from the dais today.' Iroh indicated to a chair that sat before the desk, and Hao sat obediently.

* * *

The royal couple lay lazily in the tall grass, by the side of a vast lake; the Water Garden back onto the great lake Ember. Zuko lay half propped up on his muscular forearms, eyes fixed somewhere along the distant horizon. Katara lay across him, her head cradled in his lap. The long grass was pressing its maze into her side as she half dozed in the now soft rays of the late afternoon sun. Her under arm was curled beneath her and came to rest upon her belly, her slender fingers tracing delicate circles in the tort crimson fabric of her dress. Her other arm slowly extended out towards the lake, catching Zuko's cautious eye's with her movement. He didn't speak, but watched her with interest as her hand pulled at the thin air; a small spout of water bubbled gently on the lakes surface. The column shakily stammered up and down, and then violently jerked under the tension. Zuko saw the muscles twitch in her forearm as she tried in vain to tighten her grip. His heart sank; he knew this was hard for her, over the past few months she had gone from a water bending master, at the peak of her element. To struggling to hold the slightest pull on the water. He squeezed her shoulder gently and flinched almost immediately as the small spout of water crashed back into the lake. He heard her sharp puff of annoyed breath.

'You'll be strong again Tara.' His grasp tightened on her shoulder. Her body eased back down, lying heavily upon his lap. Zuko pulled the hair back from her face, she was hot- starting to burn up again.

'Tara?...' here was no reply.

'Tara? sweet?...' He leant over to see her pale face. She was again asleep, the exhaustion had won. Zuko ran his fingers gently through her tangled hair- the humid air made it so wild that Katara would often give up any hope of taming it into any style. He smiled as she unconsciously tugged away as his fingers unsnagged a small knot of hair. He decided to let her sleep, a few moments out of pain. He contemplated just how he would get her back into the chair that stood abandoned just behind them. A few months ago it wouldn't have been a problem, but now they were both exhausted and Zuko was terrified of hurting her, she seemed so fragile and weak. He knew that with one call, a number of infirmary staff would be there to escort them back, but he didn't want that, not today, if he could help it, he just wanted to care for his wife, a day of just him and her.

He lay back in the tall grass, one hand stroking through Katara's hair, the other still wrapped over her shoulder, feeling her body rise and fall as she dreamt. Zuko allowed his own eyes to drift shut, taking one last glance at the sky that slowly turned into a dusky orange. He wandered how his uncle was doing in the study, and set his mind to work on just how he would handle the inevitable backlash to come from the fire nobles once their next war tax arrived.

* * *

'That's quite alright Former General Iroh, it is actually you I had come the see.' Hao's glare was fixed dead on the former general, cold and steely.

'Please, Master Hao, I have not been a General for some years now, it's just Iroh in these present days,' he smiled, though noting his expression, 'How can I help you Master Hao?'

'I find myself wandering, why you recommended me so strongly to the palace?'

'You proved yourself very skilled in delivering Prince Lu-Ten. I thought you the best physician to deliver another fire heir to our nation.' Iroh inclined in a small bow as his sentence ended.

'hmmm… But Lu-Ten was not the sole heir to the Dais… you still had your brother, Ozia and his family.'

'Indeed. But I trust that this had no influence in your attention to the delivery.' Iroh raised a quizzical brow.

'No…' Hao stared down at the ground between his feet; it did not appear that Iroh had any knowledge of his accusations. _Perhaps he truly had no idea of the treacherous plans to confirm an heir? _

'I recommended you to the palace because I know you to be an excellent physician and an honourable man Master Hao.' Iroh's voice was low but strong, he met Hao's eye with a fixed stare. 'I know that you will be strong and act in only the best of intentions.'

Hao opened his mouth to speak but was cut off-

'I apologise Master Hao, but my nephew has left me with much for more work than I had first realised. Please forgive me, but I must return to these documents.' Iroh's smile was filled with a knowing that Hao thought he understood. _He was aware of the politics to this birth? But what was the best intentions that he is expected to act to? The firenation needs and heir, but is risking the Fire lady's life really the way to secure it? _Silently he rose to his feet, more confused and angry than when he had entered.

'Thank you for calling Master Hao. I have no doubt in your abilities.' Iroh's voice was very serious. 'You should never allow a destiny to be pushed upon you, we all have our own destiny, and if we follow our own paths, we will one day find it.'

* * *

_'You should never allow a destiny to be pushed upon you, we all have our own destiny, and if we follow our own paths, we will one day find it.'_ Hao pondered on this as he sat dully in his infirmary office, he had peered in on the Fire Lady's room, she had not yet returned. He knew that he should never had allowed her to leave in the first place, his heart hammered against his chest. He hoped that her absence would go unnoticed. He tried again to unravel the message in Iroh's last statement, but the words just ran in circles around his head.

Suddenly the office door slammed open, hitting the wall hard, almost buckling the frame.

'Where is Fire Lady Katara Hao?'

'She-... I... She is with the Fire Lord. I-...'

'You let her leave the infirmary?'

'Yes I-...'

There was a deep exhale of annoyed breath. the man that stood squarely in the doorway shook his head before advancing menacingly into the office. Hao backed away nervously.

'Master Fo Chow, please, The child will not be harmed, every measure has been taken to protect her Majesty and the child.' Hao spoke down to the tiled floor, not daring to look up.

Master Fo Chow was the official head of staff, he mainly oversaw the hiring and firing of the serving staff, saw that the palace was run efficiently and according to protocol. He sneered at the elder man, a amber glint flashing in his eyes. His fiery fist slammed into the wall a mere inch away from Hao's face, scorching the pristine white of the paint work.

'I may get away with _transferring_ a silly little water peasant here and there, but you would need a much more convincing story... heart attack in the office perhaps? At your age, it's highly believable.'

Hao swallowed hard.

'Do you job Master Hao. It is your duty to the nation to secure an heir to the dais, you seem to forget this.' Fo Chow removed his hand from the wall, a flew crumbs of plaster falling with a clatter to the ground. 'You do not wish to attract the attention of the Fire Lord, treason is a crime you pay for with your life in the firenation.'

Hao summoned a little courage, 'So...I do as you say, or be _silenced. _Or risk being condemned of treason...and again, be _silenced_?'

Fo Chow smirked, turned on his heels sharply and exited the office. _Expose this plot and die at the hands of a powerful, evil traitor, or even put to death as a traitor to the dais myself... or allow the Fire Lady to die and secure a future heir to the nation...what is my destiny?_


	11. Chapter 11

'Tara?' Zuko gently nudged her shoulder, making her body rock slightly in his lap. She stirred a little a murmured a low 'mmhm…'

'We should head back. It's going to start growing dark soon.' Zuko peered up at the reddening sky, although the heat still burned down.

'Stay with me Zuko.'Katara lay on her back to peer up at her husband. 'Just us two. It's been so long I-… I miss you.' She smiled looking up to those amber eyes.

'Miss me? I'm always here?' Zuko chuckled softly, though the gleam in his eyes died down at her words. He cupped his hand around the far side of Katara's face. She nuzzled into his touch and brought her own hand up to catch his.

'I know, it's just… I miss… this. Being together… doing nothing in particular. I miss being able to talk about anything other than state business and debt.'

Zuko stretched back and lay his head back into the lush grass. His hands gently drifted away from her face and lingered about her shoulder. 'Me too. But-… Tara…I am the Fire Lord. I have responsibilities… I-'

'I know.'

He felt the pressure leave his lap as Katara shakily attempted the sit up. She curled up around her swollen bump, the fabric of her crimson dress stretched dangerously tight as she moved. It looked uncomfortable, negotiating weight and balance with pain. It looked a struggle.

'Hah!...' Katara creased, one hand flying to the belly. Zuko sprung up immediately and embraced her in his arms.

'I've got you…. I've got you.' He took a moment to survey her. 'What happened? Are you okay?...'

Katara nodded hurriedly, smiling back at him. 'I'm fine. Zuko I'm sorry.'

'Why on earth are you sorry? Agni Tara….'

'What I said. I want you to tell me about state affairs. I know it's your duty…' She leaned back and tantalised his lips gently into a tender kiss. 'And I will always be here to listen.'

Smiling, but without a word, Zuko carefully guided his strong arms beneath her bent knees, and lifted her bridal style. It was shaky and almost clumsy. Katara's pregnant belly cradled up against the soft silk of his informal robes, as she cuddled into his muscular torso. Her arms flung around his strong neck, she knew that he'd have to return to the dais tomorrow, but, selfishly, she wanted this moment to last, how she wanted them to be a couple again, without fire and ice dividing them.

* * *

The infirmary was deathly quiet. A few scurrying healers rattled along the corridors, checking in on wards and restocking their water supplies. Master Hao sat nervously in his office, staring out the scorched mark on the wall, he exhaled decisively and tacked a diagram of the workings of the elements over the tell-tale spot, securing it steadfast to the brick. He replayed the last hour over and over in his head, but it was no use, he had to make a choice.

'Will Fire Lady Katara live or die?... Will I be murdered as a traitor to Fong-Chow or as an enemy to the nation?...' He murmured incoherently under his breath. The elder man felt his heart racing beneath his chest, through his emerald green robes. He had no doubt that Fong-Chow would come through with his threats. A pang of pain shot through his arm, and clutching it desperately, he stumbled to his knees, sending reams of documents and trays of medical instruments clattering to the marble ground. The room span and blurred before him, when a small voice echoed through the office.

'Master Hao! Sifu what is wrong?!'

* * *

'Katara?'

'Hmmm?' Katara woke steadily and out stretched her palm against the smooth satin sheet, her hand danced over it as If sliding along an ice pool. Her blue eyes flickered open in surprise. She was lying in the royal bed chambers. The drapes were still open, cascading a soft orange glow across the room as the evening sun fell silently below the horizon. She glanced around the room, everything was just as regimental and ordered as it had always been, you would never have known of the chaos and dramatics of the past few days. She lay on her side, her belly gently resting on the crimson sheets that wrinkled around her. She felt a comforting warmth cradling her back, a soothing breeze of hot air brushed over her cheek as Zuko placed a careful kiss just beside her ear. He lay resting his head just behind hers on the pillow and ran his fingertips up and down the length of her arm.

'How are you feeling?' His voice was low, almost at a growl. A tingle spread down Katara's spine as his words tickled in her ear. She smiled,

'Fine…. How long was I asleep?'

'Not long. It's only just evening.'

Zuko sat up and combed through her hair with his fingers, almost absent-mindedly.

'I thought, if you felt up to it, we could sit for dinner with uncle soon… You haven't eaten at all today.'

'I'd like that.' Katara beamed to the air.

'I should check with Master Hao, but I don't see why not. I can look after you.' He brushed his hand along her hot cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko watched constantly throughout the evening. Katara sat to his right, picking sparingly at the meals put before her, more chasing the food around her plate than eating. Iroh sat opposite the two, gratefully tucking in to a bowl of spiced shrimp noodles, slurping at every morsel and dabbing around his emptied bowl with a chunk of ember loaf. Katara was slumped back in her chair, the size of her stomach put some distance between her and the table. She stirred her rice around, chopsticks in one hand, her other laid lazily around her belly. Zuko noted the darkening circles below her eyes and the laboured tension in her breathing.

'So, have you two enjoyed your time together today?' Iroh beamed from behind yet another heaped bowl of steaming noodles.

'Yes, thank you Uncle for stepping in today.'

'Yes, thank you Uncle Iroh.' Katara smiled back.

'I am glad. And you both are most welcome. This has not been an easy time for either of you; you need some time to yourselves.'

'Please tell that to the rebellions Uncle,' Zuko bitterly snarled into his wine. 'The situation grows worse, the people of the colonies fight to stay in their towns in the Earth Kingdom, but it is not land of mine to give them.'

'It is a difficult predicament Nephew, and one that can't be taken lightly; it is people's lives, families and homes that we deal with.' Iroh spoke with a flash of concern and strain in his amber eyes. Zuko winced his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose,

'I know…But… At the moment, I don't see a peaceful way out of this. Colonists rebel if they are relocated, and the Earth Kingdom fights against them if they stay. They're too much of a painful reminder of the violent times passed. They can't stay, but, it just isn't right that they be removed, like they don't matter…' He stared down into his chilli flame rice in thought. A warm hand grazed along his shoulder.

'You'll work it out Zuko.' Katara smiled proudly at him. 'If anyone can promote peace to the nation, it's you. Just look how much good you have done so far.'

Zuko smirked. 'Perhaps I'm losing my touch.' A light thump smacked his right shoulder.

'Hey!' he laughed, turning to his wife, who tilted her head, giving him that knowing smirk that just didn't need words.

'So, problem number one in hand, any news on how the courts have taken your new tax strategy?' Katara's voice was low and tired, forcing back the yearning to yawn, which forced pools of tears to brim in her eyes, that she blinked back furiously. Zuko placed his hand a top hers on her stomach, sighing indignantly,

'You don't have to worry about that Tara, let me deal with them.'

Katara smiled in thought,

'So... You'll save me from the nobles?' she grinned. Zuko cracked a wide smirk.

'Always.' He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, when Iroh injected,

'There has been no news so far nephew; all has been quiet in the crater today.' He smiled.

'Good. For now, I will gladly take no news as good news.' Zuko sighed in relief. A few moments passed between them as the meal continued, Iroh slurped down the remains of another bowl, Zuko pecked thoughtfully at a few mouthfuls of rice, whilst Katara continued stirring the rice around the deep porcelain bowl in front of her.

'You're not hungry my dear?' Iroh smiled softly at her.

'I thought I was, but, now there's food in front of me, I just don't think I can stomach it.' She sighed across the table.

'You should really eat something though…' Zuko interjected worriedly, smiling meekly at his wife.

'Perhaps later.' She smiled, placing her chopsticks gently to one side.

Iroh and Zuko shared a disapproving, but worried glance, however they both knew better than to press her on the point. Resigning themselves to silence on the matter, they returned to picking at their bowls, when I thought crossed Zuko's mind.

'That reminds me, I tried to call for Master Hao earlier…'

Iroh's face jumped in worry, so Zuko added hastily, 'No, no, nothing was wrong, I just wanted to speak to him.' Iroh relaxed again with a smile.

'I was told that he was 'indisposed currently'…. What is going on uncle?' Even though he was the head of a powerful and tenuous state, Zuko still looked to his uncle with the eyes of a child, believing full heartedly in his wisdom.

'I did not wish to worry you both…' Iroh seemed to be thinking hard about how he would explain.

'Master Hao… has been taken ill. He will be out of service for a while.' That didn't seem like the whole story to Zuko, who shot a questioning stare at Iroh, eye's narrowed into distrusting slots.

'That's terrible, I hope he is okay.' Katara sympathised.

'Uncle?...'

'No Zuko. Not now.' The elder man never raised his eyes to meet him, staying fixed upon the table. A curl of quiet flames steamed from Zuko's nostrils as he sighed in frustration, _What wasn't he telling him, and why all the secrecy? _

Katara took a sharp inhale, her face creased in a concentrated look of discomfort. She wriggled around in her seat, trying to negotiate an easier posture.

'Tara? Are you…okay?' Zuko queried, watching his wife wriggle around, part in concern, part with amusement.

'Yes.. Just….' She squirmed further. 'Someone is a little restless today.' She smiled glancing down at her belly. Zuko smirked proudly, laying his firm strong hand upon her. His face leapt with surprise and happiness when a tiny little foot kicked at him from inside. His other arm stretched around Kataras shoulders and pulled her into him, close enough to place a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

'Hey,' He stroked Kataras belly softly, 'you may be the crown princess of the fire nation young lady,' He shot a wry smile at his smiling wife, 'but you need to give mummy a break every once in a while.' Kataras hand joined his; he noticed the tremble in her body.

'She's worth it though.' She beamed, although she looked exhausted.

'Perhaps you and the little one should get some rest? It has been a very tiring day for the both of you.' Iroh smiled as he watched his nephew coo over his wife and child. Pride did not cover it, watching them made his heart soar, remembering those precious days with Prince Lu-Ten, and again with the young Prince Zuko.

Without a word, Zuko awkwardly helped Katara to her swollen feet, she clung to his side heavily; the day had really taken it out of her. She sat gratefully in the wheelchair that had carried her all day, letting a desperate yawn escape at last.

'Fire Lord Zuko. May I speak with you a moment?' The formality of his Uncles request made Zuko spin on his heels to face him.

'Well… Yes of course, Uncle.'

'Mistress Yenna can escort Fire Lady Katara to the Royal Bed chambers; I think she will be safest with you tonight.' Iroh nodded as Yenna swiftly entered the room, head cast low.

'Most Honorable Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara.' She bowed as she addressed them, then taking the handles of the chair; she glided Katara out of the great hall.

* * *

The vast dining hall suddenly flooded with tension, as the two men remained.

'Leave us.' Zuko commanded, rather more harshly than he had first intended. A smart line of uniformed guards filed silently from the hall, each giving a swift bow. The echo of marching feet died away, and Zuko resumed his seat at the table, which maids had scurried to clear of its silverware. He beckoned for his uncle to do the same, instead of his previous place; Iroh strolled calmly around the table and seated himself next to Zuko.

'I am worried about you nephew, you do not look well.' Iroh recalled how Zuko had fainted only a few days prior, he watched his young nephews face with concern. His complexion was as pale as ever, but the dark, creased lines beneath his eyes were new. The marred skin of his scar look raw and ragged, both good and bad eye were reddening and dt times distant.

'It has been a difficult few days Uncle, I will be fine.' Zuko bowed wearily, casting his amber eyes down to the pressed, white linen table cloth. Iroh place a reassuring hand over Zuko's upon the table. The slight tremble in his uncle's movement jolted Zuko; how easily he forgot how he had aged since the days of the war, '_The Dragon of the West' _was human after all. Zuko sighed softly and braced himself.

'What are you not telling me Uncle?' he tilted his head to address Iroh, who avoided his gaze, instead, staring at the dim shadows that danced outside of one of the tall windows.

'What happened to Master Hao, Uncle?' his voice was firmer this time, but Zuko refrained from anger.

'He is ill Zuko, a heart attack they suspect. He was found earlier today in his office, in the infirmary tower.'

Zuko steadily inhaled.

'Is he…?'

'He is alive, but not yet stable. I have ordered that he be taken to the _Ba Sing Se Royal Infirmary_ in the morning.'

'Uncle, the _Fire Palace Infirmary _is amongst the most-'

'No Zuko. He cannot stay here, it would not be safe.'

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. _There is so much more to this than he is telling me. _

* * *

Katara winced painfully as she eased herself onto the bed. How good it felt to be in her own bed chamber again. The soft satin sheets slid effortlessly against her tanned skin. She bit back the stifled sounds of pain that so wanted to be released; she just wanted to sleep, she knew she was fine, just tired. Not wanting to be hauled in front of the palace physicians yet again, she masked her discomfort the best she could from Yenna, who eyed her suspiciously.

'Lady Katara? Is there anything I can fetch for my lady?' Yenna asked brightly, though Katara could sense the suspicion in her voice.

'Some water would be nice, thank you Yenna' Katara forced a smiled. At least with water she could heal herself in the night rather than send Zuko scouting for healers.

'Of course My Lady.' Yenna bowed and swiftly exited the room, leaving Katara for the first time in days, alone. She took a few steadying breaths and grimaced as pain shot from her belly. She could feel a sweat starting to gather on her forehead and her head span relentlessly, stirring up a sickly dizzy sensation. She braced herself onto the bed, pushing clenched fists into the downy mattress. When the world felt a little slower, she opened her heavy eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach, her little girl. She tried to imagine what her little princess would look like.

_A firebender, so amber eyes. _She imagined Zuko's topaz yellow eyes, but softer, and rounder. _Dark hair, most probably black, if not a darker brown than mine. _Katara recalled the old family portraits that remained of Zuko's family; how Azula had looked in her youth. The thought of Azula stung in her head, but she was to be her child's Aunt after all. _Skin…. _Katara tried to imagine a lighter tone to her own. She realised that she had never seen a child of Fire nation and Water tribe heritage.

The door creaked open, and Yenna drifted into the room, carrying a loaded tray. It held a jug of water, with a small, red, drinking glass, as well as a large round wooden bowl, also filled with water. Yenna set them out upon the bed side table carefully, along with a fresh white hand towel. Katara met the older woman's eyes briefly and smiled. She had always had a healthy fear of Yenna, but she understood the Fire Lady better than she knew.

'Thank you Yenna.' Katara smiled wearily.

'Would you like company until Fire Lord Zuko arrives My Lady?' Yenna truly was the mother figure both Zuko and Katara lacked, even if protocol stood in the way.

'That would be nice, thank you.' Katara smiled. Yenna took a seat a little distance from the bed, on a plush, long bench that ran along the wall.

'Lord Zuko tells me that the princess is to be named Ursa.' Yenna beamed, she looked so proud.

'Yes, we thought it the most appropriate name.' Katara looked down at the swell beneath her cotton night dress.

'I was employed as one of Lady Ursa's ladies in waiting when she lived in the palace. I know that she would be most proud, and elated to have a grandchild bearing her name.'

'What was she like? Zuko tells me memories of her, but…'

'She was strong. Loving. Fierce about her children. I see much of her in you, My Lady.'

* * *

'Out with it Uncle.' Zuko was beginning to lose his patience.

'The birth of a royal child is never an easy situation Zuko. It is always political.' Iroh was desperately searching for the words to make sense of it all. This worried Zuko, this was the man who was basically a walking proverb, who always knew the right words.

'…. I have reason to believe that Fire Lady Katara is not safe anymore in this palace.'

Zuko's eyes widened in shock, his face snapping back to an angry setting.

'Explain.' He commanded.

'I appointed Master Hao, because I thought he could handle the demands upon him. He is strong, a good physician and an honourable man above all else. But I fear that the pressure has overcome him.' Iroh met his nephews gaze, amber eyes locking into amber eyes.

'Fire Lady Katara's life will always be put second to that of the future heirs. In her current state, if she remains here, I fear for the worst nephew.'

Zuko couldn't find a single word to mutter. Every breath caught in his throat, his weary head spinning.

'I am sorry that I could not stop this, my nephew.' Iroh clutched at Zuko's trembling hand. 'Master Hao is not safe here because I believe that his illness was inflicted to stop him from disobeying whoever's orders are to confirm an heir… at any cost.' Iroh Sighed. 'He came to me just this morning, I could sense the worry and fear in him. He had a great weight upon his shoulders... that I place upon him.'

'You don't know that.' Zuko's face grew paler, his amber eyes merely a yellow dot amidst the white. Iroh sighed heavily and produced a piece of paper from his robe pocket.

'What is this Nephew?'

Zuko took the pristine slip, his hands trembling from exhaustion and the weight of a thousand questions whirring through his head.

_Miss Kanora, age: 21, origin: Northern Water tribe, department: Royal Fire Palace Infirmary, position: healer…._

'Uncle why are you?-'

'Read it.'

_Transfer date: Twelfth day of June, Place of transfer: Omashu Royal Infirmary…._

'So? It's a transfer record? People to leave the Palace Uncle, what are you getting at?'

'Today is the eleventh day of June, that record was handed onto your desk this morning. '

Zuko though hard. Kanora was very strange this when they last met in the infirmary. He recalled his uncles suspicions.… _To stop him from disobeying whoever's orders are to confirm an heir… at any cost._

'You suspect that she has been forced to leave? Because… what? She spoke out of line?' Zuko glared at his uncle.

'Would it be the first time the Fire nation has punished someone for speaking out of line?' Iroh spoke softly, settling his gaze upon the left side of Zuko's face. A nervous hand shot up and cupped the marred flesh of his cheek. Then memories started to race through his head. Of jet, of all people. How he had had his memories erased when he discovered a government secret in BA Sing Se. How stories were covered up, how Kanora was so startled that morning. How scared she was of his presence, how clueless she was of the situation.

'What do I do uncle?' Zuko's voice was soft, hardly audible. He sounded like a lost child, completely hopeless and defeated.

'Go Zuko. Take your wife and your child.'

'Where?' Zuko stood frustrated from his seat. A bad idea. The blood rushed in his head, that all too familiar, white fuzzy sensation blizzard in his mind. Next thing he felt was the crash of the hard marble floor, hitting his left side, the cold stone harshly impacting his body with a _thud._


	13. Chapter 13

_The hiss of fire evaporating once icy water died away into the steam laden air. The training ground was both scorched and drenched; the two opponents lay one atop the other in the centre of the court. _

_'Call it a draw?' Zuko smirked, knowing that he as well as had the water bender pinned. He loomed over her, pinning her wrists tightly to the ground either side of her body, using his legs to clamp her own legs shut together, he could feel her trying to wriggle out of his hold, but it was proving no use. Katara bit back a piercing remark._

_'Sure, Fire Lord.' She huffed bitterly, realising her defeat. Zuko let her free and extended a strong hand to help pull her up. Katara ignored him purposefully, scrambling unceremoniously to her feet. A cocky grin spread across his face. _

_'Next time, Sparky.' Katara smiled._

_'Urgh! Don't call me that!' Zuko grumbled through gritted teeth. 'I knew having Toph around the palace was just asking for trouble.'_

_'Oh you love it.' Katara sent a half mocking half endearing smirk over her shoulder at him, whilst she undid the bindings that wrapped around her hands and forearms. Turning to face him again she added,_

_'Toph tells me that she's leaving in a few days, she has to return to the academy; apparently she's in high demand now that her metal bending classes are truly in full swing.' She smiled up at Zuko, whose face suddenly fell as he caught sight of her raw and bleeding hands._

_'Tara! Agni, you're burnt!' He gingerly took her hands in his, wincing as if he felt the sting of contact between them. _

_'That tends to happen when you spar with a firebender.' Katara laughed, her face raised in a quizzical expression, watching as Zuko turned her hands over carefully._

_'Yes but… I never meant to. Why didn't you say I was hurting you?' The expression on Zuko's face was almost painful; Katara was taken a back at how upset he looked. _

_'Zuko, its fine. Look.' Katara drew a ribbon of clear water from her pouch and wrapped it around her scalding hands. The skin healed instantly, restoring her perfect, tanned complexion. _

_'All better.' She smiled; lifting his chin gently in one hand to meet her eyes._

_'That's not the point.' Zuko wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her head into his chest._

_'Oh and I'm sure being encased in ice, or hit full pelt with a tidal wave doesn't hurt a bit?' She laughed, lightly smacking his bare chest. She expected to see a pouty expression, but when she pulled back from his embrace, Zuko looked as sullen and serious as ever._

_'Don't ever let me hurt you Tara.'_

_The words stung in the air. What was that supposed to mean? Katara thought carefully, there was so much to this young Fire Lord; she knew that there were things that weighed heavily on him. _

_Avoiding giving him an answer, Katara silently and gently began to heal a bruise that was starting to form around his right shoulder, probably caused from being thrown to the ground with a well-aimed water whip. Her touch was cool to his hot skin, but most welcome. Zuko flexed his neck to the left, allowing her full access to arm. As she sheathed the liquid back into its flask, he caught her face in one swift movement, caressing his thumb dully against her cheek. He wasn't letting her go that easily._

_'Promise me Tara.' His eyes we strongly fixed, but softly pleading. A short moment drifted between them, Katara puzzled over what to say, before settling on,_

_'You can't hurt me Zuko.' She cupped her hand around his and smiled. She didn't quite know if that was the right response, or what he wanted to hear, but he smiled back at her anyway, it a little disheartedly. Pulling his hand down, she laced her fingers with his and they made their way back towards the palace, both lost in their own thoughts but feet falling perfectly in sync. _

* * *

His eyes fluttered slowly open. The silence was a shock. Zuko expected a buzz of worried faces; physicians, servants… Uncle Iroh. He sat gingery up on the marble floor, leaning against the back of one of the dining chairs.

'Zuko?' Iroh's soft voice flooded over to him. 'Since when does my strong nephew black out when times get tough?' Iroh half smiled, though concern was laden in his amber eyes. Zuko grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched tight.

'It started in the past few days. I-'

A definitive sigh cut him short, 'You have to leave Zuko.' Iroh's voice was blunt and cutting. Zuko shot a stern, confused glare up at him.

'Uncle I-'

'Has you food tasted normal? Your tea? Anything at all?' the fire of questions hit Zuko deftly.

'What are you saying Uncle? You think I'm being poisoned!?'

'I don't know Zuko. If someone were trying to poison you, then they are clearly not very skilled. But something is not right here.' Iroh stood and offered his nephew a trembling hand. Zuko stammered to his own feet, ignoring Iroh's hand, instead gripping the dinning chair fiercely until his balance was sure.

'I need to see Katara.'

Iroh nodded slowly. 'Use the summer house on Ember Island. Get away from the palace, until after the birth.'

Zuko did not respond; he was busy still trying to wrap his sore head around the situation. When he realised the threat posed to him, to Katara, by his own staff, in his own home, the anger bubbled in his amber eyes. A shaky, warm hand gripped his shoulder.

'You can't Zuko. The palace cannot know that you are aware of the situation. It could bode worse for Katara.' Iroh face was lined with worry.

'After all we sacrificed for this world Uncle, why is this happening… to us?' Zuko's anger dissipated slightly as he stared blankly at the marble floor.

'Destiny is funny thing my nephew.'

* * *

Katara and Yenna sat discussing the days of Fire Lady Ursa, there was so much that Katara had not heard. But the night was growing late and Zuko had not yet returned. Katara was exhausted and her fever was slowly returning. She felt her heart beat begin to race beneath her chest, the blood was rushing through her head as pain surged through her body, sending her reeling to a huddled position upon the bed. She couldn't hear Yenna above the scream that echoed inside her. Sweat began to pour down her forehead as blinding pain set in; it felt as though she had been doused in gasoline, with a burning pit blazing in her stomach.

'Lady Katara?' Yenna rushed to the bedside in shock and worry. Katara did not respond.

'I'm calling for a healer.' Yenna span on her heels.

'No.' Katara barked through gritted teeth. 'Zuko.' Her eye's scrunched tight as she curled desperately around her bump, watching as Yenna's blurred figure dashed out of the chamber.

_….Zuko….I need you…_

Streams of slick tears cascaded down her cheeks as her eyes screwed shut again. She stretched a trembling arm towards the water bowl that stood on the night stand. She twitched her fingers furiously, willing the liquid to rise for its vessel. Her free arm still clutched around her belly.

'Come on… come on!' her breath shuddered under the weight of her tears, the water merely bubbled in its bowl just an inch away from her fingertips.

Katara made another desperate lunge at the night stand, close to panic, her head swimming in the blinding pain. Her full weight toppled over the edge of the bedding; bring her crashing to the ground.

'Hah!' Katara screamed, allowing her heart to pour out upon the lush fur rug that lined the side of the bed.

'Zuko!'

* * *

'My Lord… Lady Katara… she is ill My Lord….' Yenna stood panting in the entrance to the dining hall, her face flushed from running and gripping the door frame to steady herself.

'Zuko go.' Iroh ordered him, looking on at his nephew's pale and blank expression.

Zuko didn't wait for Yenna or Iroh, he started to sprint down the long corridors that led towards the Family quarters.

'I will wake the physicians my Lord!' Yenna called after him.

'No!' Zuko had answered before he had thought his response through. A million thoughts bombarded his head all at once. He clenched his teeth and sneered at the cold stone floor.

'Yenna I-'

'Zuko!'

Katara's cry echoed down the main corridor. Zuko' s heart dropped, his head spinning around to catch her call.

'Tara.'

* * *

The bed chamber doors flung open, crashing against their metal surrounds.

'Tara!' Zuko ran to his wife, amber eyes wide. He crashed to his knees beside her trembling body, pulling her up close to him.

'Zuko, it hurts….it hurts so much…. Katara sobbed into his chest as his hand cradled her into him. She could feel his heart hammering beneath his chest, and echoing softly against her cheek.

'I've got you Tara, Hold on…. I've got you.' He hurriedly kissed her head in a mixture of love and fear. 'You'll be okay, I promise.' He whispered into her hair.

She had turned a sickly white complexion, the life had all but left her paling blue eyes and she threatened to fall unconscious at any moment; her heavy lids drooping as she fought to stay awake.

'I can't Zuko…. I can't….' her voice was nearly inaudible. Tears threatened in Zuko's eyes, brimming at the edges.

'You can, Tara… You can… You have to.' He tightened his hold around her, when his hand slipped violently against her thigh. A sick feeling erupted in his stomach and lurched up his throat as his suspicions were confirmed. A steady pool of thick, crimson blood began to surround her, soaking cruelly into the tiger-bear rug.

'Not again, No… Tara I won't lose you!' Zuko choked, his breath hitched in his throat, tangled in his desperate words. '…either of you…'

'Hold on please, Tara… Hold on.' Zuko held her tight, stroking his thumb shakily against her blazing cheek, and rocking slowly on his knees. Katara's eyes slipped shut, all the colour drained from her beautiful face.

'No.' Zuko breathed. 'No, no, no, no, no….'

He bowed his pale face into her dark curled hair. He felt useless, desperate and defeated. Fighting back the urge to simply break down there and then, he gripped Katara's limp body in his lap, when suddenly, a bolt fired through her, she became rigid and tensed, her finger splayed in a spidery, crooked pose.

'Tara?!'

Her face grimaced painfully, and her body writhed erratically in his hold. Jolting back and forth and jutting at every angle, and then, she just stopped.

Her body sagged heavily in his lap once more, her furthest arm lolling carelessly at her side. The blood ceased to flow for her and her breathed evened into quiet, delicate and slow ebbs and flows. Zuko stammered, realising what had just happened, but how?

He glanced up at the tall bedroom windows as a blinding glimmer of silvery light shone through the thin drapes, cascaded from the fresh full moon. And he smiled, tears escaping his weary eyes.

'Thank you Yue.' He breathed.

* * *

Katara had sworn never to use her bloodbending; she still had nightmares of facing Hama, and would wake in bouts of cold sweats in the night. But to save her child, her's and Zuko's child, Katara would done anything. The offending veins in her body were clamped and sealed, stopping her bleeding and protecting her precious, baby Ursa. Now Katara lay limp, exhausted and unconscious, drained from summoning the strength she needed to bloodbend.

Zuko hugged her warm body tightly, the soft glow of moonlight washing over them both. The silence swarmed around them, when Zuko suddenly became aware of the two figures stood quietly in the doorway.

'She's…she's ok, Uncle.'

Iroh smiled, and Zuko could have sworn he saw the glimmer of tears threatening.

'Never forget Zuko; Water is the element of change, the people of the water tribe of capable of adapting to many things.' Iroh stared lovingly at the two royals embrace, 'Lady Katara is a strong warrior and water master, I am certain that she can withstand just about anything.' He smiled.


End file.
